Dark Shadow
by teukiteuk
Summary: Kim Heechul menyembunyikan perasaannya demi persahabatan mereka, tapi Choi Siwon dengan mudahnya mengumbar cinta pada Kibum, sahabat mereka tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Heechul / SiChulBum / Romance / Hurt / Sad /RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Dark Shadow**

 **Cast : Siwon | Heechul | Kibum**

 **Genre : Romace, Hurt, Comfort**

 **Author's Note : Hello, author bawa cerita baru nih^^ Silakan langsung dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan komen ya^^**

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

"Kami ada berita baik untukmu" ucap seorang _namja_ tampan bertubuh atletis yang sedang merangkul _namja_ berkulit putih susu disampingnya.

"Apa? Kalian membuatku penasaran" ucap seorang _namja_ lainnya yang duduk di hadapan dua _namja_ itu.

"Tadinya kami tidak ingin mendahuluimu, _Hyung_. Tapi Siwon terlanjur membuatku seperti ini dan kami harus segera mensakralkan hubungan kami, _Hyung_ " ucap _namja_ berkulit putih susu bernama Kibum itu sambil meletakkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih gading dengan tulisan dari tinta emas serta ukiran di sudut amplopnya.

Kim Heechul – _namja_ yang dipanggil _Hyung_ oleh Kibum itu mengambil amplop yang ia yakini sebagai undangan pernikahan itu dan membukanya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

 **Invitation**

 **Choi Siwon and Kim Kibum**

 **Wedding Party and Ceremony**

"Kalian... akan menikah?"

"Ya. Tadinya Kibum ingin menunggumu mendapat pasangan sehingga kita bisa menikah bersama, tapi melihat kau masih betah sendiri, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk menikah lebih dulu" ucap _namja_ bertubuh atletis bernama Choi Siwon itu.

"La-lalu, apa maksudmu tadi 'Siwon terlanjur membuat seperti ini'?" tanya Heechul.

"Itu.. sebenarnya aku-"

"Kibum hamil. Ia mengandung anakku. Karena itu kami harus segera menikah agar anak kami dapat pengakuan dengan layak" ucap Siwon tenang sambil mengusap perut datar Kibum dengan senang.

" _Hyung_ tidak marah 'kan karena aku melanggar perjanjian kita?" tanya Kibum takut-takut.

"Tidak. Tidak. Selamat untuk kalian. Pernikahan juga kehamilanmu. Sejujurnya ini mengejutkan untukku. Sangat. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan perjanjian kita, kalian menikah lebih dulu memang lebih baik. Jika menungguku menikah mungkin kalian tidak akan pernah menikah"

"Baiklah. Kami harus menyebarkan undangan lagi. Kami pamit dulu, Heechul-ah" ucap Siwon.

"Hmm. Sekali lagi selamat" ucap Heechul dengan senyum yang merekah, namun sayang sekali tidak ada yang menyadari kepedihan di balik senyum Heechul itu.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Selepas Siwon dan Kibum pergi, Heechul merosot jatuh. Bersandar pada belakang pintu apartemennya. Kedua matanya terasa panas melihat undangan pernikahan kedua sahabatnya yang tergeletak di meja tamu.

"Kenapa harus dia?" gumam Heechul lirih.

Siwon, Heechul dan Kibum memang sudah bersahabat sejak lama. Mungkin lebih dari 10 tahun. Mereka bersahabat sejak bangku sekolah. Siwon dan Heechul memang sudah berteman sejak awal mereka masuk Seoul International SHS, lalu pada tahun kedua Kibum yang merupakan murid pindahan dari Amerika bergabung dengan mereka. Kibum yang terkenal dengan kepintaran dan kecerdasan otaknya berhasil mengikuti kelas percepatan sehingga ia dapat setingkat dengan Siwon dan Heechul.

Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana bisa seorang Kim Kibum yang pada dasarnya pendiam bisa bergabung dengan Heechul yang super berisik dan Siwon yang merupakan _namja_ flamboyan di SHS waktu itu. Tapi mungkin perbedaan itulah yang menyatukan ketiganya.

Persahabatan mereka tidak terhenti begitu saja. Ketika ketiganya lulus dari SHS, Siwon melanjutkan kuliah bisnis di Seoul National University atau SNU, sedangkan Heechul memilih membuka butik di daerah elit – _Apgujeong_. Kibum sendiri memutuskan untuk kembali ke Amerika dan mengambil kelas musikal disana.

Meskipun kegiatan mereka telah berbeda-beda dan bahkan terpisahkan oleh jarak, namun ketiganya masih sering bertukar kabar. Terlebih Siwon dan Heechul yang memang masih berada dalam satu negara, mereka sering bertemu.

Dan saat-saat mereka lebih sering berdua itulah Heechul sadar bahwa perasaannya mulai berubah kepada Siwon. Ia tidak lagi memandang Siwon sebagai sahabat melainkan lebih dari itu. Ia mencintai Siwon karena kebersamaan mereka selama ini. Namun karena takut persahabatan mereka hancur, Heechul lebih memilih diam dan mengabaikan perasaannya dengan menyibukkan dirinya.

Terlalu sibuk sampai Heechul tidak menyadari bahwa Siwon rutin mengunjungi Kibum di Amerika. Puncaknya saat Siwon lulus dari SNU, tadinya Heechul hendak menemui Siwon untuk merayakan kelulusan _namja_ itu. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanyalah apartemen kosong Siwon. _Namja_ itu telah berangkat ke Amerika beberapa hari sebelumnya dan melewatkan pesta kelulusannya. Saat itu juga ia sadar bahwa Siwon mencintai Kibum, bahkan mungkin mereka telah memulai hubungan tanpa sepengetahuannya –atau mungkin ia yang terlalu menutup diri?

Beberapa minggu kemudian Siwon kembali dari Amerika, bersama dengan Kibum yang memutuskan untuk menetap di Korea. Kibum membeli apartemen di gedung yang sama dengan yang ditinggali Siwon. Entah kesengajaan atau tidak, yang jelas dengan begitu mereka semakin mudah bertemu.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

 ** _Drrtttt.. Drrtttt_**

" _Yeoboseyo_..?"

"..."

" _Ne_ , Kibum-ah. _Hyung_ tidak kemana-mana hari ini"

"..."

"Eumm, _Hyung_ tunggu"

Beberapa jam kemudian –tepat di waktu makan siang, Kibum datang seorang diri menemui Heechul yang sedang sibuk di butiknya.

" _Hyung_ "

"Eoh, kau sudah datang. Kau sudah makan siang? Bagaimana jika aku pesankan makan siang untukmu?" tawar Heechul.

"Eum. Boleh. Kebetulan aku juga belum makan"

"Seharusnya kau mengutamakan kesehatanmu, terutama untuk bayimu. Terlebih lagi sebentar lagi kau akan menikah, persiapan pernikahan pasti akan menguras tenaga"

" _Ne_ , _hyung_ "

"Duduklah dulu, kau ingin membicarakan tentang pakaian untuk pernikahanmu 'kan? Kita bicarakan setelah makan siang saja. _Hyung_ juga sudah lapar sekali"

"Eum. _Arra_ "

Beberapa saat kemudian asisten Kim Heechul masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Heechul dengan membawa 2 kotak makanan yang tadi dipesan oleh Heechul. Dari label di kotaknya dapat dipastikan bahwa makanan itu Heechul pesan dari restoran mewah di daerah butiknya ini.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Kim Heechul meneguk lagi segelas _vodka_ ditangannya. Botol _vodka_ yang ada disampingnya sudah habis setengah dan kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Di antara kesadarannya yang mulai menipis, tiba-tiba bayangan kejadian tadi siang terlintas dipikirannya.

"Kenapa harus dia?"

Lagi, ia meneguk cairan merah gelap itu. Kali ini tanpa harus repot menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Heechul memilih menenggaknya langsung dari botol kaca itu.

Bayang-bayang kejadian siang tadi, saat Kibum datang ke butiknya untuk mengurus pakaian pernikahan yang akan ia pakai nanti. Kibum memang meminta Heechul untuk merancang pakaian yang akan mereka pakai nanti saat pernikahan. Meskipun Heechul sempat menolak karena ia bukan seorang desainer pakaian pernikahan, tapi pada akhirnya ia menerima permintaan Kibum. Sebagai sahabat bagi keduanya, hanya ini yang bisa Heechul lakukan untuk mereka.

Dan kejadian tadi siang yang membuat Heechul harus kembali merasakan perih di hatinya adalah saat Siwon datang menyusul selepas mereka selesai makan siang. Heechul harus menelan pil pahit kekecewaannya saat menyaksikan kedua sahabatnya itu berbagi kemesraan di hadapannya.

"Kenapa harus Kibum, SIWON-AH!" jerit Heechul akhirnya.

"Kenapa harus dia? Hiks.. Aku menyembunyikan perasaanku padamu karena takut persahabatan kita hancur.. hiks.. tapi kau, hikss.. dengan mudahnya mengatakan hikks.. mengatakan akan menikahi Kibum.. hiks.. Bahkan ia tengah mengandung anakmu.. hikss.. Kenapa kalian tidak memikirkan perasaanku?! _WAEEEE_?!"

 ** _PRANGGG_** _!_

Gelas berleher tinggi dan botol _vodka_ yang sudah kosong itu hancur berkeping-keping membentur lantai. Serupa seperti hatinya yang hancur tak berbentuk.

Heechul bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan langkah sempoyongan karena kesadarannya sudah nyaris hilang. Beberapa kali ia nyaris terjatuh, namun ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Tanpa mengacuhkan kakinya yang berdarah karena tidak sengaja menginjak pecahan gelas tadi. Heechul tidak meringis sedikitpun, seolah luka di kakinya tidak menimbulkan rasa sakit sama sekali –tertutup oleh rasa sakit yang mengoyak hatinya.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Siwon yang hendak mengunjungi Heechul di apartemennya berpapasan dengan seorang _namja_ yang ia kenal sebagai dokter pribadi sahabatnya itu. Siwon sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mengingat Heechul bukanlah tipe orang yang akan langsung menghubungi dokter atau pergi ke rumah sakit kecuali keadaanya benar-benar gawat. Heechul biasanya lebih memilih untuk beristirahat jika ia sakit dan minum vitamin untuk daya tahan tubuhnya.

"Dokter Jung" sapa Siwon.

"Eoh, Siwon-ah. Kau datang untuk menjenguk Heechul?"

"Heechul sakit? Tadinya aku kemari ingin membicarakan pakaian pernikahanku nanti, Heechul tidak datang ke butik jadi kupikir ia hanya sedang malas datang. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia sedang sakit"

"Pakaian pernikahan? Kau akan menikah? _Chukhae_! Ah, Heechul, bukan sakit sebenarnya. Kakinya terluka karena tidak sengaja menginjak pecahan kaca, mungkin itu membuatnya kesulitan untuk langsung ke rumah sakit, makanya ia menghubungiku. Dan yah, lukanya cukup dalam memang"

"Begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu aku ke atas dulu, sampai jumpa Yunho-ya"

"Tunggu, Siwon-ah" cegah dokter bernama lengkap Jung Yunho itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya ada yang aneh dengan Heechul"

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana maksudmu?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Kau tahukan kalau Heechul sangat tidak tahan pada rasa sakit, apalagi yang sampai berdarah. Tadi saat aku mengobati lukanya, Heechul sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun. Ia bahkan berjalan dengan normal seakan kakinya tidak sakit sama sekali. Padahal saat melihat lukanya, masih ada serpihan kaca yang menancap di lukanya dan lukanya cukup dalam dan lebar. Mustahil Heechul tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali. Kurasa Heechul sedang ada masalah. Sebagai sahabatnya, kau lebih dekat dengannya dibanding denganku. Tapi setidaknya ada kau sekarang, mungkin ia akan menceritakan masalahnya padamu"

Siwon masih termenung mendengar penjelasan Yunho. Dokter pribadi sahabatnya itu benar, Heechul memang aneh jika mendengar cerita Yunho. Tapi apa masalahnya? Kemarin siang ia baru bertemu dengan sahabatnya itu dan seingatnya tidak ada yang aneh dengannya. Lalu apa yang membuat Heechul seperti itu hanya dalam beberapa jam saja?

Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon telah sampai di apartemen Heechul. Beruntung ia tahu password apartemen Heechul, karena setelah beberapa kali memencet bel Heechul tidak kunjung membukakan pintu untuknya. Dan begitu Siwon masuk, ia mendapati Heechul sedang duduk di ruang tamu –berhadapan langsung dengan pintu masuk, dengan pandangan kosong dan seakan tidak melihat Siwon berdiri dihadapannya.

"Heechul-ah, apa yang terjadi? Kau ada masalah, eoh? Ceritakan padaku"

Heechul masih bungkam. Tapi pandangan matanya tidak lagi kosong. Membuat Siwon sedikit bernapas lega karenanya.

"Siwon-ah.."

"Hmm..?"

"Kau mencintai Kibum?" tanya Heechul kemudian.

Siwon sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Heechul, bukankah Heechul sudah sangat tahu bahwa ia begitu mencintai Kibum? Namun akhirnya Siwon mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Heechul tersebut.

"Seperti apa? Seperti apa kau mencintainya?" tanya Heechul lirih.

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Heechul, Siwon memilih duduk disamping sahabatnya itu dan merangkul Heechul ke dalam pelukannya. Bukan untuk apa-apa, hanya saja ia merasa Heechul sangat rapuh saat ini dan butuh seseorang untuk bersandar.

"Aku mencintai Kibum, seperti aku mencintai _eomma_. Kibum merupakan pribadi yang sangat lembut sekaligus hangat, sama seperti _eomma_ " jawab Siwon.

Siwon memang merindukan sosok ibunya. Bukan karena ibunya telah meninggal, tapi karena ia hanya diasuh ibunya sampai sekolah dasar. Saat menginjak junior high school, Siwon telah belajar hidup mandiri karena ibunya selalu menemani sang ayah yang memiliki berbagai urusan bisnis di segala penjuru dunia. Karena itu Siwon sangat mendambakan pendamping yang memiliki sifat serupa dengan ibunya.

Dan sayangnya Heechul sangat paham dengan Siwon. Heechul mengerti jika Siwon sudah menemukan sosok ibunya dalam diri seseorang, maka Siwon akan sangat mudah mencintai orang itu. Dan siapapun tidak akan ada kesempatan untuk menarik perhatiannya, termasuk Heechul sendiri.

" _Geureyo_ " Heechul melepaskan pelukan Siwon dan sedikit menjauhkan posisi duduknya dari Siwon.

"Pulanglah" ucap Heechul lirih.

" _Mwo_?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya baru saja Heechul berucap seakan mengusirnya.

"Pulanglah. Apapun tujuanmu datang kesini, kumohon pulanglah. Jika itu mengenai pernikahan kalian, temui aku di butik besok" ucap Heechul kemudian meninggalkan Siwon seorang diri.

Heechul berjalan ke arah kamarnya tanpa mengacuhkan Siwon benar-benar pergi dari apartemennya atau tidak. Ia juga mengacuhkan kakinya yang kembali berdarah karena dipaksa berjalan normal. Siwon yang masih memperhatikannya meringis melihat jejak darah dan perban yang membungkus telapak kaki kanan Heechul sudah berubah warna. Namun sepertinya Heechul tidak merasakan sakit apapun dari kakinya yang terluka itu.

Selepas Heechul menghilang di balik kamarnya, Siwon berjalan memasuki dapur. Ia lupa menanyakan apakah sahabatnya itu sudah makan atau belum. Tapi melihat area dapur yang sangat bersih, bisa disimpulkan Heechul memang belum menyantap apapun pagi ini. Bahkan pecahan kaca yang ia duga sebagai penyebab luka di kaki Heechul masih ada disana, beserta bercak darah yang sudah mengering.

 ** _Brukkk!_**

Siwon baru saja mau membersihkan sisa serpihan kaca yang mungkin dapat melukainya ataupun Heechul sendiri, namun suara benda jatuh yang sangat kencang mengejutkannya. Dan suara itu berasal dari kamar Heechul.

Siwon buru-buru membuka pintu kamar Heechul yang untungnya tidak dikunci dan menemukan Heechul tidak sadarkan diri di lantai dengan wajah yang sangat pucat.

"Chull-ie, bertahanlah" lirih Siwon panik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Dark Shadow**

 **Cast : Siwon | Heechul | Kibum**

 **Genre : Romace, Hurt, Comfort**

 **Author's Note : Ternyata minat di ff ini sangat sedikit :( Mungkin ff ini akan author percepat jd pendek aja chapternya ya^^ Happy Reading & RnR!**

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Choi Siwon masih setia menunggu sahabat karibnya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit Seoul. Niatnya pagi tadi untuk mengunjungi sahabatnya –Heechul, untuk memberitahu sedikit perubahan pada rancangan jas yang akan ia pakai nanti untuk pernikahannya berubah saat mendapati sahabatnya itu sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Dan Siwon sudah menunggu selama hampir setengah hari disamping Heechul yang masih betah memejamkan kedua matanya setelah dokter memompa isi perutnya untuk mengeluarkan cairan memabukkan yang diminum Heechul semalam.

"Sudah tahu dari dulu tidak bisa minum terlalu banyak tapi sekarang kau justru terbaring disini karena overdosis _vodka_. Kau mau bunuh diri, _huh_?" dengus Siwon.

Tentu saja hanya sekedar angin kosong yang menjawab kekhawatirannya. Heechul belum sadar sejak pingsan pagi tadi. Mungkin ia memang membutuhkan istirahat lebih. Heechul terlihat benar-benar lelah.

 **Drrttt.. Drrttt..** ** _Kibum-ie is calling.._**

" _Yeoboseyo_.."

"..."

" _Ne_ , _Chagi_. Aku tidak ke kantor hari ini.."

"..."

"Heechul masuk rumah sakit. Sekarang aku sedang menemaninya.."

"..."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu datang kemari. Kau juga harus istirahat. Ingat _uri_ _aegya_. Aku akan pulang sekarang, _saranghae_..."

"..." – ** _Bip_**.

"Heechul-ah, maaf tidak bisa menunggumu siuman, aku harus pulang sekarang. Semoga kau baik-baik saja setelah ini" bisik Siwon sebelum meninggalkan sahabatnya itu.

Tepat setelah pintu itu tertutup, kedua mata sendu Heechul terbuka dan memandang pintu yang baru saja ditutup dari luar. Ya, Heechul sudah bangun. Sejak tadi malah. Tapi ia mempertahankan kepura-puraannya. Ia merasa tidak akan sanggup jika harus bertemu dengan Siwon sekarang ini. Seperti sekarang ini, entah sejak kapan air matanya telah jatuh lagi.

"Aku menyesal, Siwon-ah.. hiikkss.."

Lagi, air mata itu tidak bisa ia tahan. Mengalir begitu saja, seperti perasaannya yang terus mengalir untuk Siwon. Sayang Siwon terlalu buta untuk melihat cintanya selama ini. _Namja_ itu tidak pernah menyadari perhatian lebih yang diberikan Heechul untuknya.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

"Wonnie, hari ini kau jadi ke tempat Heechul _hyung_?" tanya Kibum yang sedang sarapan bersama kekasihnya, Choi Siwon.

"Hmm, sepertinya tidak. Kurasa ia belum keluar dari rumah sakit. Kemarin dokter bilang Heechul masih harus rawat inap 2 sampai 3 hari ke depan"

" _Jinjja_? Tapi baru saja Heechul _hyung_ menyuruhmu langsung datang saja hari ini" ucap Kibum bingung sambil menunjukkan pesan singkat yang dikirim Heechul.

"Dia sudah masuk kerja hari ini? Padahal kemarin dokter bilang ia masih harus banyak istirahat karena lambungnya bermasalah. Pasti Heechul memaksa dokter lagi.."

"Wonnie, sebenarnya Heechul _hyung_ kenapa? Kau tidak menceritakan padaku kemarin" tanya Kibum lembut.

"Ceritanya panjang, sayang. Tapi aku janji akan menceritakannya padamu nanti. Sekarang aku akan ke tempat Heechul dulu, kau mau ikut denganku?"

Kibum mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menggeleng pelan membuat _namja_ itu terlihat sangat manis terlebih di mata Siwon. Siwon terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang semakin lugu semenjak mengandung itu dan mengacak rambutnya lembut.

" _Arra_. Kau disini saja ya, tidak perlu naik ke atas. Kalau ada perlu segera telepon aku. Oh ya, barang-barangmu akan dipindahkan besok. Aku sudah menghubungi kurir untuk memindahkannya. Dan kau! Jangan berani-berani memindahkan barang sekecil apapun dari atas kesini, _arra_?!"

Kibum menekan kedua pipi Siwon dengan telapak tangannya yang kecil hingga bibir kekasihnya itu mengerucut karenanya. Ia tertawa kecil melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya yang terlihat lucu olehnya.

"Hahaha.. _Arra arra_. Kau cerewet sekali, Wonnie"

Kibum masih terkekeh pelan kemudian mengecup bibir Siwon yang masih mengerucut maju karena ditekan oleh tangan Kibum.

"Sudah pergi sana Tuan Cerewet, jangan membuat Heechul _hyung_ -ku menunggu" ucap Kibum yang masih terkekeh manis.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

"Eoh, Siwon-ssi"

"Emh, Eunjoo-ssi, Heechul ada di atas 'kan?" tanya Siwon pada wanita cantik yang ia kenal sebagai asisten Heechul.

" _Ne_ , Siwon-ssi. Kau kemari untuk membicarakan perubahan pada rancangan pakaian pernikahanmu _aniya_? _Jja_ , kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku. _Heenim_ sedang sibuk menyelesaikan rancangan lainnya"

"Eh, tapi aku ingin membicarakannya dengan Heechul. _Gwaenchanha_ , hanya sebentar saja" paksa Siwon.

"Tidak bisa, Siwon-ssi. _Heenim_ sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Kami akan mengadakan _fashion show_ satu bulan lagi dan Heenim sedang membuat rancangan untuk _masterpiece_ -nya" ucap Eunjoo bersikeras.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Kurasa Heechul tidak masalah dengan kedatanganku"

Eunjoo menghela nafas pelan menghadapi keras kepala seorang sahabat bosnya ini.

"Baiklah, Siwon-ssi. Akan kutanyakan dulu pada _Heenim_ " putusnya kemudian.

Wanita itu menghubungi Heechul yang hanya berada di lantai 2 dengan telepon di mejanya, setelah bercakap-cakap beberapa waktu, ia memberikan telepon itu pada Siwon.

"Ya! Aku sudah dibawah, apa susahnya bertemu denganku sebentar"

" _Hhhh, aku sibuk. Jelaskan saja pada Eunjoo. Lagipula yang akan membuat rancangan untuk pernikahanmu memang dia, bukan aku. Jadi tidak ada gunanya bertemu denganku_ "

"Ya! Aku tidak mau orang lain yang membuatkan baju untuk pernikahanku! Cepat turun temui aku sekarang!"

 _"Jika tidak mau, kau bisa mencari desainer lain untuk membuat baju sesuai keinginanmu!"_ _ **-Pip**_

Siwon terkejut dengan telepon yang terputus begitu saja. Ayolah, ia sudah datang kemari dan Heechul berada dalam bangunan yang sama dengannya tapi ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan _namja_ itu?

Tapi pada akhirnya Siwon tetap mengalah dan memberikan robekan kertas catatan yang disimpan disakunya pada Eunjoo.

"Semua yang kuinginkan sudah kutulis disana. Aku permisi dulu, Eunjoo-ssi" ucap Siwon kemudian meninggalkan butik sahabatnya dengan mengabaikan tatapan beberapa pelanggan yang menatap aneh padanya. Tentu saja, ia baru saja membuat keributan kecil disana.

Sementara disisi lain, Shin Eunjoo sedang menahan kekesalannya pada _namja_ tampan itu. Jika sudah ditulis dalam catatan seperti ini, untuk apa ia mencari ribut seperti tadi. Mengganggu saja!

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Kim Heechul memandang punggung _namja_ yang dicintainya dari lantai 2 butiknya ini. Tatapan sedih ia tujukan pada _namja_ bermarga Choi itu. Ia tidak bermaksud mengusir Siwon dari sini. Semua ini ia lakukan semata-mata agar perasaannya pada Siwon terhenti, hingga akhirnya lenyap tak tersisa.

Ya. Kim Heechul memang sudah merencanakan semuanya. _Fashion show_ dadakan yang ia rencanakan pagi tadi merupakan salah satu upaya untuk menyibukkan dirinya hingga lupa dengan pernikahan kedua sahabatnya itu. Heechul juga menargetkan pagelaran busana rancangannya itu terlaksana satu bulan mendatang di beberapa kota sekaligus di benua Eropa, bertepatan dengan pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum. Semua ia lakukan untuk dirinya sendiri, untuk hatinya yang tersakiti.

 ** _Drrttt.. Drrttt.._**

Heechul berbalik, menatap _smartphone_ -nya yang tergeletak di atas meja bergetar, menandakan panggilan masuk untuknya.

Dengan langkah anggunnya, _namja_ cantik itu berjalan, mengambil benda tipis elegan itu setelah membaca nama yang tertera disana sekilas.

" _Ne_ , Bummie?"

 _"Hyung, Siwonnie membuat kekacauan disana? Ia baru saja meneleponku, katanya kau sibuk dan tidak bisa membuatkan pakaian pengantin untuk kami"_

Heechul menarik sudut bibirnya tipis, membentuk senyum lirih yang menyedihkan.

" _Aniya_ , Bummie. Aku mengerti jika Siwon marah, tidak apa-apa. Aku memang melimpahkan rancangan pakaian pengantin kalian pada Eunjoo. Semalam aku mendapatkan tawaran dari New York untuk mengadakan fashion show di Eropa nanti, kau tahu seberapa besar keinginanku untuk menggelar pagelaran busana disana 'kan? Karena itu aku menerima tawaran tersebut. Dan karena waktu yang diberikan tidak banyak, aku harus melimpahkan beberapa pekerjaanku pada Eunjoo dan karyawan lainnya. Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau baju pengantinmu dibuat oleh Eunjoo, Bummie?"

" _Ah, begitu rupanya. Aku tidak masalah, hyung. Buatanmu ataupun Eunjoo kurasa keduanya yang terbaik. Urusan Siwon biar nanti kujelaskan padanya. Baiklah hyung, aku tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasimu. Aku tahu ini mimpimu sejak dulu. Hyungie, hwaiting!_ "

Heechul meletakkan kembali ponselnya. Jika bukan Kibum yang dicintai Siwon, mungkin ia tidak akan mengalah seperti ini. Mungkin ia akan merebut Siwon dan menyatakan cintanya pada Siwon. Tapi ini seorang Kim Kibum. _Namja_ yang bahkan sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega merebut Siwon dari adiknya sendiri. Terlebih Kibum sedang mengandung saat ini. Heechul sadar, ia kalah bahkan sebelum pertarungan dimulai.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Hari bahagia bagi Siwon dan Kibum sudah semakin dekat, begitu pula dengan _fashion show_ yang akan diadakan Heechul. Ia semakin sibuk belakangan ini, _fashion show_ besar seperti ini tidak seharusnya dikerjakan dalam waktu satu bulan. Paling tidak biasanya membutuhkan waktu 6 bulan sampai 1 tahun atau lebih. Tapi Heechul sengaja mengerjakan semuanya dengan cepat. Dan kesibukan membuat dirinya sangat jarang bertemu dengan Siwon maupun Kibum. Siwon memang tidak pernah lagi datang ke butiknya, atau pernah tapi ia tidak tahu. Tapi ia tahu Kibum datang ke butiknya. Mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 hari yang lalu. _Namja_ berkulit susu itu datang untuk mencoba gaun pengantinnya yang sudah siap 80%-nya.

Heechul turut menemaninya mencoba gaun cantik berwarna putih-silver itu. Perut Kibum sudah terlihat lebih menonjol hari itu, membuat Eunjoo harus merombak sedikit bagian perutnya agar tidak sesak saat dipakai nanti. Dan tanpa diketahui siapapun, saat itu Heechul terus menatap iri perut Kibum. Berharap seandainya ia juga mengandung benih Siwon. Setidaknya meskipun tidak bisa memiliki Siwon, ia masih bisa memiliki seseorang yang mirip dengan Siwon.

Katakanlah Heechul egois. Memiliki pemikiran seperti demikian. Tapi apa salahnya? Cintanya tak terbalas, setidaknya ia memiliki sesuatu dari orang yang dicintainya. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, di sebuah gedung bertingkat pencakar langit. Hyundai Corp. Perusahaan yang diakui keeksistensiannya berkat tangan dingin direktur muda yang memimpinnya. Choi Siwon.

"Siwonnie..."

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Dark Shadow**

 **Cast : Siwon | Heechul | Kibum**

 **Genre : Romace, Hurt, Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

"Aku pikir kau marah padaku, tapi ternyata kau masih mau datang menemuiku" ujar Choi Siwon di tengah aktivitas makan siangnya bersama Heechul.

"Marah? Mengapa aku harus marah padamu?" tanya Heechul bingung. Tangannya yang terulur hendak mengambilkan irisan daging sapi untuk Siwon terhenti di udara.

"Tentang hari itu. Aku membuat keributan di butikmu. Maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau sangat sibuk sampai Kibummie menelponku dan menjelaskan tentang fashion show-mu itu" jelas Siwon.

Heechul meletakkan sepasang sumpit yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. Siwon meminta maaf padanya setelah Kibum menjelaskan bahwa ia akan menggelar fashion show dalam waktu dekat. Tapi bukankah waktu itu ia juga sudah menjelaskan hal yang sama? Mengapa Siwon tidak mau mengerti dengannya? Mengapa harus Kibum yang menjelaskan baru _namja_ itu mau menerimanya?

"Ah, masalah itu. _Gwaenchanha_ , aku juga harus minta maaf padamu karena tidak bisa menepati janji. Seharusnya aku yang menyelesaikan rancangan kalian, bukannya Eunjoo"

"Sudahlah, anggap saja kita impas. Lagipula kudengar Eunjoo juga memiliki keahlian yang nyaris sempurna sepertimu. Aku tidak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sudah, lanjutkan makanmu"

Heechul terdiam sejenak. Tangannya belum bergerak untuk mengambil sumpit miliknya. Entahlah, rasanya ini tidak adil baginya. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, jika Siwon dan Kibum dapat bersatu tentu tidak adil bagi Heechul yang menjaga persahabatan mereka bertiga.

"Kau yakin kau mencintai Kibum?" tanya Heechul tiba-tiba.

Siwon mengernyit heran. Heechul begitu cepat mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. Dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Heechul barusan sedikit membuatnya tercengang.

"Tentu saja. Kau sendiri juga tahu kan? _Wae_? Kau meragukanku?"

Siwon turun menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Sejujurnya aku meragukanmu" sahut Heechul tenang.

Tapi hal itu justru sedikit memancing emosi Siwon.

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Well_ , Siwon. Kita bersahabat bertiga. Banyak menghabiskan waktu bertiga. Bagaimana kau yakin kalau yang kau rasakan dengan Kibum adalah cinta? Tidak pernahkah kau berpikir untuk mencintai seseorang di luar sana?"

"Tidak perlu alasan untuk mengetahui yang kurasakan pada Kibum adalah cinta, bukan? Kita bertiga memang bersahabat, bahkan aku lebih dulu mengenalmu dibanding dengan Kibum. _Aniya_ , kita saling mengenal lebih dulu baru kemudian Kibum bergabung dengan kita. Tapi Heechul-ah, ada yang tidak kau mengerti. Meski kita bertiga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, tapi yang kurasakan denganmu dan yang kurasakan dengan Kibum berbeda. Awalnya aku juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang kurasakan. Tapi ketika Kibum kembali ke Amerika, saat itulah aku menyadari kalau aku kehilangan dirinya"

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku sempat mencintaimu? Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan apa yang kau rasakan pada Kibum sama dengan apa yang kurasakan padamu?"

Siwon tertegun. Terkejut dengan penuturan Heechul tadi.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Jika aku bercanda maka perasaanmu dengan Kibum juga sebuah candaan. Jika aku bercanda maka pernikahanmu dengan Kibum juga sebuah candaan!"

"Heechul... K-kau..."

"Aku mencintaimu Siwon. Sampai sekarang! Mengapa kau tidak bisa mengerti?!"

"Kau tidak mengatakannya padaku"

"Aku berusaha menutupinya, menutupi darimu dan juga Kibum. Semua kulakukan agar persahabatan kita tidak hancur. Aku tidak ingin persahabatan kita hancur hanya karena cinta. Tapi aku dan Kibum justru melakukannya!"

"Heechul, aku sungguh tidak-"

"Sudahlah. Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Apapun yang terjadi pernikahan kalian memang harus terjadi"

Heechul segera keluar dari ruangan Siwon tanpa berpamitan. Meninggalkan Siwon yang masih tertegun di tempatnya. Sedetik kemudian Siwon segera berlari mengejar Heechul. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Heechul menyetir seorang diri dengan keadaan yang sedang kacau. Ia terlalu mengerti Heechul. _Namja_ itu sering berpikiran pendek. Melakukan apa saja sesuai suasana hatinya.

"Heechul-ah!"

Siwon memanggil –meneriakkan nama Heechul ketika tiba di _basement_ kantornya. Mencari keberadaan sahabatnya di antara banyaknya mobil yang berjejer. Siwon memicingkan matanya ketika penglihatannya menangkap sosok pria yang dikenalnya sedang merunduk dibalik kemudi. Bahu pria itu bergetar membuat Siwon yakin bahwa ia sedang menangis.

Siwon segera berjalan mendekati mobil Heechul. Mengetuk kaca jendelanya berkali-kali agar Heechul menyadari keberadaannya. Sesuai dugaannya, Heechul mengangkat kepalanya. Namun tidak seperti yang diinginkan Siwon, Heechul justru terburu-buru menyalakan mobilnya.

Siwon terus mengetuk kaca jendela Heechul, berkali-kali membuka pintu mobil Heechul namun percuma karena Heechul telah menguncinya.

"Heechul-ah, buka pintunya!"

Heechul menulikan pendengarannya. Ia memilih menginjak pedal gasnya kuat-kuat dan pergi dari sana. Mengabaikan Siwon yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Sore harinya Siwon memilih berkunjung ke apartemen Heechul sekedar memastikan keadaan sahabatnya itu. Siwon segera menekan tombol pin apartemen Heechul yang sudah dihafalnya. Tentu saja ia hafal. 0407. Tanggal ulang tahunnya. Sekarang ia tahu mengapa Heechul memakai empat digit angka itu sebagai password apartemennya. Dulu ketika ia bertanya, Heechul hanya menjawab kalau angka itu yang paling dihafalnya. Bodoh sekali dulu ia tidak menyadari arti sebenarnya.

Siwon terkejut ketika pintu apartemen Heechul tidak bisa dibuka karena password yang ia masukan salah. Heechul mengganti passwordnya. Siwon segera mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon Heechul yang ia yakini berada di dalam. Tapi setelah beberapa kali menelepon, tidak ada satupun yang dijawab oleh Heechul. Pada akhirnya Siwon menyerah dan menuliskan sederet pesan untuk Heechul sebelum pergi meninggalkan apartemen _namja_ cantik itu.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Heechul menangis di dalam kamarnya yang sengaja diredupkan. Ia tidak menyangka berhasil mengatakan perasaannya pada Siwon. Meski sudah sangat terlambat, tapi ia berhasil mengatakannya. Tapi itu justru membuatnya semakin sedih. Air matanya terus mengalir. Mengotori wajahnya yang putih pucat. Seandainya ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Siwon sejak dulu, mungkin sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda.

Ponselnya bergetar berkali-kali, tanda ada panggilan masuk untuknya. Ia melirik dan melihat nama Siwon tertera disana. Tidak. Untuk sekarang ini ia tidak ingin mendengar suara _namja_ itu apalagi bertemu dengannya.

Kemudian suara pesan masuk menyadarkan Heechul. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan membaca pesan masuk yang ternyata dari Siwon.

 _[Heechul-ah. Aku tahu kau di dalam. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku.._

 _Heechul-ah, aku minta maaf..._

 _Maaf untuk cintamu yang tak terbalas,_

 _Maaf karena aku yang tidak peka terhadap perasaanmu..._

 _Aku berpikir selama ini perhatian yang kau berikan hanya sebatas persahabatan kita,_

 _Tapi ternyata semua itu berarti lebih untukmu..._

 _Heechul-ah, seperti yang kau katakan tadi,_

 _Aku dan Kibum akan tetap menikah._

 _Maaf jika ini menyakiti hatimu..._

 _Heechul-ah... Jangan melakukan hal bodoh._

 _Jangan menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti dulu..._

 _Aku menyayangimu...]_

 ** _Prakk!_**

Ponsel itu hancur menjadi beberapa bagian. Ia baru saja melempar benda mahal itu sedetik setelah pesan Siwon selesai dibacanya.

Heechul bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, segera menarik keluar koper besar yang diletakkan di bawah ranjang. Mengambil seluruh pakaian dari dalam lemari dan menyusunnya asal ke dalam koper. Heechul juga memasukkan semua barang-barang miliknya ke dalam koper.

Kemudian Heechul menghubungi asistennya –Eunjoo dengan telepon karena ponselnya telah hancur membentur dinding tadi.

"Eunjoo-ya, hubungi pihak di New York dan katakan pada mereka kalau _fashion_ _show_ -nya akan dipercepat dan urus keberangkatanku kesana dalam minggu ini"

"..."

"Ya. Aku akan berangkat hari Minggu nanti dan tolong jangan beritahu siapapun tentang keberangkatanku yang dipercepat ini"

Setelah mengabari asistennya, Heechul segera mengambil kunci mobil dan kacamata hitam miliknya. Dengan memakai kacamata hitam –untuk menutupi matanya yang bengkak, Heechul keluar dari flat apartemennya menuju _basement._ Heechul mengendarai mobilnya menuju butik miliknya dan mengunci diri di dalam ruangannya begitu sampai disana.

Heechul tetap berada disana meski hari sudah gelap. Butik memang ditutup lebih cepat hari ini. Sehingga tidak ada orang ketika ia datang sore tadi. Meski sudah hampir jam 9 malam, Heechul tetap bekerja menyelesaikan beberapa desain untuk _fashion_ _show_ -nya nanti. Beberapa gelas kopi menemaninya malam ini. Tangannya tetap telaten memotong kain-kain sesuai rancangannya, meskipun matanya sudah sangat lelah.

Menyibukkan dirinya adalah hal yang paling baik untuk menutupi sakit hatinya. Heechul sering melakukan itu. Tidak peduli kalau nanti tubuhnya akan ambruk, yang penting ia lupa dengan sakit di hatinya.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

"Heenim, Siwon-ssi datang untuk mencoba jas pengantinnya" lapor Eunjoo yang masuk ke ruangannya.

Heechul yang sedang menjahit sebuah gaun untuk _fashion_ _show_ -nya berhenti sejenak menatap Eunjoo.

"Berikan saja jas pengantinnya, nanti aku akan turun"

Eunjoo mengangguk mengerti dan keluar dari ruangan Heechul, meninggalkan Heechul yang masih duduk diam di kursinya. Ia tidak menyangka Siwon akan datang menemuinya –meski dengan alasan untuk mencoba jas pengantinnya. Padahal sudah beberapa hari terakhir ia sengaja menghindar dari Siwon. Ia sengaja tidak membeli ponsel baru agar Siwon tidak bisa menghubunginya begitu juga sebaliknya.

Heechul berdiri dari duduknya, menatap tiga gaun berwarna senada yang telah dipajang di manekin. Tidak sia-sia ia bekerja lembur selama beberapa hari terakhir, tiga dari tujuh gaun yang akan dibawa saat _fashion_ _show_ nanti sudah selesai dibuat. Sekarang ia sedang menyelesaikan gaun ke empat dan masih ada dua hari sebelum keberangkatannya ke New York. Kemungkinan ia akan membayar penjahit profesional untuk membantunya membuat tiga gaun lainnya agar selesai dalam dua hari. Beruntung _fashion_ _show_ di New York ini diadakan oleh majalah mode disana, jadi tidak hanya dirinya yang ikut menyumbangkan karya, tapi ada beberapa _fashion_ _desainer_ lain yang ikut turut serta. Karena itu ia hanya perlu membuat tujuh gaun untuk _fashion_ _show_ nanti.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

Terdengar pintu ruangannya diketuk dari luar dan Eunjoo muncul dari balik pintu tidak lama kemudian.

"Siwon-ssi sudah selesai mencoba jas pengantinnya, tapi masih ada beberapa bagian yang tidak sesuai. Saya tidak berani mengaturnya, Heenim"

"Aku turun sekarang"

Heechul dan Eunjoo turun beriringan. Keduanya segera berjalan menuju ruang _fitting_ dimana Siwon sedang menunggunya. Heechul menghela nafas pelan ketika melihat punggung tegap pria yang dicintainya itu. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga ia kuat bertemu dengan Siwon.

"Ehmm"

Siwon segera berbalik begitu mendengar suara Heechul. Tapi Heechul berusaha mengabaikan Siwon dengan tidak menatap Siwon sama sekali. Heechul segera mengukur beberapa bagian dari jas Siwon yang memang kebesaran.

"Bagian ini kebesaran beberapa centi, akan segera diperbaiki" ucap Heechul datar seraya mencatat dan menandai bagian yang perlu diperbaiki nanti.

"Chullie-ya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon hati-hati.

"Dasinya tidak sesuai dengan model jas. Eunjoo-ya tolong ambilkan koleksi dasi kita"

Heechul sepenuhnya mengabaikan Siwon. Ia fokus memeriksa bagian lain dari jas Siwon yang sebenarnya sudah selesai itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan? Beberapa hari ini kau tidak bisa dihubungi, kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku"

"Eunjoo-ya, dasinya cepat!"

Heechul lagi-lagi mengabaikan Siwon.

"Ini dasinya Heenim"

Heechul mengambil koleksi dasi rancangannya dan mencocokkan satu per satu model dasi dengan jas yang masih dipakai Siwon.

"Aku minta maaf untuk masalah kemarin, Chullie"

"Eunjoo-ya, buatkan satu dasi seperti ini dengan warna yang sesuai. Selesaikan dengan cepat, usahakan dua hari lagi sudah selesai dan sudah bisa diambil beserta jasnya. Selebihnya kuserakan padamu, aku harus kembali ke atas"

Heechul memberikan contoh dasi yang dikira sesuai dengan jas Siwon pada Eunjoo dan segera beranjak keluar dari ruang _fitting_. Tanpa mempedulikan Siwon yang masih berupaya untuk mengikutinya dan mengajaknya berbicara, Heechul segera naik ke lantai dua dan kembali mengunci diri di ruangannya.

Sementara Siwon yang berdiri di ujung tangga hanya bisa menatap pintu ruangan Heechul yang telah tertutup rapat. Dengan berat hati _namja_ itu kembali turun seraya melepaskan jas yang masih terpasang di tubuh tegapnya.

"Siwon-ssi, kembalilah dua hari lagi untuk mengambil jas dan dasinya. Saya pastikan dalam dua hari semua sudah selesai" ucap Eunjoo yang mengantarnya keluar dari butik.

"Pernikahanku masih 10 hari lagi. Tidak perlu terburu-buru menyelesaikannya"

"Seluruh ucapan Heenim adalah perintah. Dalam dua hari jas dan dasinya sudah bisa diambil seperti ucapan Heenim tadi"

Siwon akhirnya mengalah. Ia mengangguk dan berjalan menuju mobilnya.

Tidak, bukan Siwon tidak ingin jas pengantinnya selesai dengan cepat. Hanya saja, jika dalam dua hari semua sudah bisa diambil, maka ia akan bertemu Heechul dua hari lagi dan mungkin akan menjadi hari terakhir bertemu dengan Heechul sampai hari pernikahannya kelak. Ia tidak punya alasan lain untuk menemui Heechul jika jas pesanannya sudah selesai.

Ada apa dengannya? Mengapa ada perasaan janggal saat merasa tidak bisa bertemu dengan Heechul nanti?

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Meski diminta untuk kembali saat pesanannya sudah selesai dibuat, Siwon datang lagi keesokan harinya. Bukan untuk mengambil jas pengantinnya, tapi untuk menemui Heechul yang semakin sulit ditemui. Pagi-pagi ia sudah datang ke apartemen _namja_ cantik itu tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Karena itu ia memutuskan untuk datang ke butik sahabatnya ini. Meski Heechul sudah mengatakan perasaannya, tapi bagi Siwon tidak ada yang berubah. Jatuh cinta itu wajar dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya hanya karena cinta yang tidak semestinya. Heechul lebih dari sekedar sahabat baginya, Heechul sudah termasuk dalam keluarganya.

"Heenim tidak datang ke butik hari ini, Siwon-ssi" ucap Eunjoo ketika Siwon menanyakan keberadaan Heechul.

"Dia tidak datang ke butik? Lalu kemana dia? Apa dia tidak bilang akan pergi kemana?"

"Sepertinya mengurus keperluan _fashion_ _show_ di New York"

"Ah-aku lupa mengenai _fashion_ _show_ itu. Apa karena itu juga belakangan ini ia susah sekali dihubungi?"

"Anda tidak tahu? Ponsel Heenim rusak beberapa hari yang lalu dan Heenim belum sempat membeli yang baru karena terlalu sibuk. Karena itu Heenim sulit dihubungi"

"Rusak? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi saja"

"Eh-Siwon-ssi, gaun milik Kibum-ssi juga sudah diambil bisa bersama dengan jas pesanan anda besok" ucap Eunjoo ketika Siwon hendak keluar dari butik.

"Gaunnya juga sudah selesai? Bukankah untuk gaun membutuhkan waktu lebih lama? Terlebih Kibum sedang hamil jadi ukuran gaun harus disesuaikan dengan kondisi kehamilannya"

"Ya. Heenim sempat mengubah sedikit gaun untuk Kibum-ssi. Reseleting diganti dengan karet jadi gaunnya bisa mengikuti bentuk tubuh. Jadi anda bisa mengambilnya besok, Siwon-ssi"

"Baiklah. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa Heechul sangat terburu-buru menyelesaikan semuanya" gumam Siwon seraya keluar dari butik.

Siwon tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Sejak Heechul mengungkapkan perasaannya hari itu, ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan _namja_ cantik itu. Perasaan bersalah menyelimuti hatinya, Siwon tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Heechul menyembunyikan perasaannya selama ini. Tapi jika diingat lagi, seharusnya Siwon tahu segala bentuk perhatian yang dicurahkan Heechul bukan semata-mata atas nama persahabatan. Tapi ia terlalu buta akan semua itu, Siwon terlalu mencintai Kibum yang jauh darinya dan mengabaikan cinta yang begitu dekat dengannya. Siwon memperjuangkan cintanya pada Kibum tapi Heechul justru menelan cintanya mentah-mentah hanya untuk menjaga persahabatan mereka.

Dan ketika ditelisik kembali, Siwon tidak bisa menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa sakit yang dialami Heechul. Ketika telah mengorbankan cinta dan perasaannya, ia justru datang membawa kabar bahagia –bagi dirinya- mengenai pernikahannya dengan Kibum. Yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan pada Heechul bahwa _namja_ cantik itu telah kalah dengan segala pengorbanannya.

Ia bahkan dengan tanpa perasaan meminta Heechul untuk merancang pakaian untuk pernikahannya kelak. Betapa hancurnya perasaan Heechul saat membuatkan pakaian pengantin untuk orang yang dicintainya. Dan Siwon justru memarahinya karena Heechul menyerahkan urusan itu pada asistennya.

Siwon lebih dulu mengenal Heechul daripada Kibum, ia sangat mengerti tingkah laku Heechul lebih dari siapapun. Walau Heechul selalu tersenyum, tapi Siwon tahu apa yang ada dibalik senyuman Heechul. Tidak ada yang mengenal Heechul seperti ia mengenal Heechul. Siwon tahu segalanya tentang Heechul, tapi ia tidak tahu dengan perasaan Heechul. Meski terlihat tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, tapi Siwon tahu Heechul tidak seperti yang terlihat. Heechul terlihat kuat, tapi sebenarnya ia begitu rapuh. Dan Siwon –sebagai orang yang paling mengenal Heechul, telah berhasil menyakiti _namja_ cantik itu melebihi apapun.

"Aku yang paling mengerti dirimu, tapi aku juga yang paling menyakiti hatimu. _Mianhae_ , Heechul-ah"

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***

 **Maaf lama banget update ff ini. Habis part 2 kemarin author ga dapet feel sama sekali buat lanjutin ff ini. Tapi ada banyak reader yang rajin PM author buat lanjutin ff ini. Dan ini author lanjutin, mian ya kalau ga kena. Semoga sedikit mengobati kangennya reader yang suka sama ff ini. Keep reading 'n review^^**

 **November 1, 2015 – 20:48**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Dark Shadow**

 **Cast : Siwon | Heechul | Kibum**

 **Genre : Romace, Hurt, Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Heechul sudah mengurus semuanya. Besok ia akan berangkat ke New York dan menetap disana selama yang dia inginkan. Mungkin juga ia tidak akan kembali lagi ke Seoul. Sebagian barang-barangnya sudah ia kirim lebih dulu, besok ia hanya perlu membawa koper pakaiannya saja. Ia juga sudah mendapatkan apartemen disana, tidak sebesar miliknya di Seoul, tapi masih cukup bagus untuk tempat tinggal.

Heechul juga sudah mengurus seluruh gaun rancangannya yang akan dibawa nanti. Sore ini ia hanya perlu mengambil tiga gaun yang dijahitkan oleh penjahit profesional. Kini Heechul tengah di perjalanan menuju butiknya. Ia akan menyerahkan manajemen butik pada Eunjoo, tidak ada orang lain yang bisa ia percaya mengurus butiknya selain Eunjoo. Wanita itu sudah bekerja dengannya sejak butiknya baru dibuka.

"Heenim, aku tidak tahu kau akan datang hari ini"

Heechul tersenyum mendengar ucapan Eunjoo begitu ia masuk ke butik. Ah, ia pasti akan merindukan butik ini dan juga Eunjoo. Apalagi panggilan ' _Heenim'_ yang selalu Eunjoo ucapkan padanya. Butik ini jerih payahnya dari nol sampai menjadi cukup terkenal. Dan Eunjoo telah bersamanya sejak awal butik didirikan, mereka bekerjakeras bersama-sama, merasakan bagaimana awalnya baju-baju rancangan mereka tidak dihargai sampai kini justru semua orang mengapresiasi rancangan mereka.

"Aku hanya sebentar. Eunjoo-ya, bisa ke ruanganku sekarang? Ada yang ingin kusampaikan"

Eunjoo mengangguk dan mengikuti Heechul naik ke lantai dua menuju ruang pribadi Heechul.

"Eunjoo-ya, besok aku akan berangkat ke New York dan mungkin akan menetap disana dalam waktu yang lama. Mungkin juga aku tidak akan kembali lagi kesini. Selama aku pergi, butik ini kuserahkan padamu.. Nanti kau bisa menempati ruangan ini"

"Heenim, butik ini merupakan hasil kerja kerasmu, apa kau yakin akan meninggalkan butik ini?"

"Aku yakin, semua sudah kupikirkan baik-baik. Aku yakin ditanganmu butik ini akan berjalan lebih baik lagi"

"Hhh... Ya sudah. Aku akan menjalankan butik ini dengan baik. Tapi aku juga berharap kau akan kembali lagi kesini. Jangan terus-terus menghidar dari masalah, kau tahu masalah tidak akan selesai dengan menghindar" pesan Eunjoo.

Heechul tersenyum, ia yakin Eunjoo tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapinya meski ia sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakannya.

"Eoh, ini ada titipan dari Siwon-ssi. Tadi siang ia datang kesini" ucap Eunjoo seraya memberikan _paperbag_ berlabelkan merk _smartphone_ ternama.

"Kemarin pagi Siwon-ssi datang kesini mencarimu, tapi kau sibuk mencari penjahit untuk gaun rancanganmu. Siwon-ssi juga bertanya mengapa kau sulit dihubungi belakangan ini, kubilang ponselmu rusak dan kau belum sempat membeli yang baru. Mungkin karena itu ia memberikan ini padamu" jelas Eunjoo kemudian.

Heechul merobek kertas _notes_ dan menuliskan alamat perusahaan Siwon dan menyelipkan kertas itu ke dalam _paperbag_. Kemudian ia mengembalikan _paperbag_ itu kepada Eunjoo.

"Suruh orang untuk mengantarkan ini ke kantor Siwon. Alamatnya sudah kutulis disana" ucap Heechul datar.

"Tidak baik menolak itikat baik seseorang, terlebih Siwon-ssi sahabat baikmu" ucap Eunjoo meski ia tetap mengambil kembali _paperbag_ tersebut.

"Kau tahu pasti apa yang terjadi di antara kami, aku hanya ingin mematikan perasaan ini, Eunjoo-ya" ucap Heechul lemah.

Eunjoo hanya diam dan keluar dari ruangan Heechul dengan _paperbag_ ditangannya. Jika dipikir-pikir memang sulit berada di posisi Heechul. Menahan mati-matian perasaannya tapi ternyata yang dicintai justru memperjuangkan cintanya pada oranglain. Mungkin menghindar memang jalan yang terbaik.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Malam tiba, kini Heechul tengah duduk di atas hambal di kamarnya. Bersandar pada tempat tidurnya sambil memangku album foto kenangan bersama Siwon dan Kibum. Foto-foto semasa mereka sekolah dulu.

Satu per satu halaman album foto itu dibalik dengan perlahan, seraya mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan ketika sekolah dulu. Sengaja ia melihat kembali foto-foto tersebut karena ia telah bertekad untuk meninggalkan segala kenangan bersama Siwon disini. Di New York ia ingin memulai hidup yang baru.

 ** _Ting! Tong!_**

Heechul bangkit dari duduknya ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Siapa yang bertamu di malam hari seperti ini, pikirnya.

 ** _Cklek!_**

Heechul membukakan pintu tanpa melihat ke intercom, dan ia terkejut melihat Siwon yang ternyata datang ke apartemennya. Heechul buru-buru hendak menutup pintu namun Siwon lebih dulu menahannya dan berhasil masuk ke apartemen Heechul.

"Aku tahu kau menghidar dariku belakangan ini. Bahkan menerima ponsel dariku saja kau tidak mau" ucap Siwon seraya melempar _paperbag_ -yang tadi sore dikembalikan oleh Heechul- ke sofa.

"Pulanglah, ini sudah terlalu malam untuk bertamu. Kibum pasti mengkhawatirkanmu" ujar Heechul datar.

Ia masih bertahan membuka pintu apartemennya. Berusaha keras melawan pikiran jahat yang bersarang di otaknya untuk membiarkan Siwon tinggal lebih lama atau tidak membiarkan Siwon kembali pada Kibum. Tapi ia tidak bisa, Kibum adalah adiknya dan cintanya pada Siwon akan kalah untuk Kibum.

"Kau sudah makan malam? Asistenmu bilang kau sibuk mempersiapkan _fashion_ _show_ itu. Kalau sibuk pasti pola makanmu tidak teratur" ucap Siwon seraya berjalan menuju dapur.

Heechul menghela napas pelan dan menutup pintu apartemennya. Siwon sangat keras kepala.

"Sudah kuduga kau belum makan. Lihat jam berapa sekarang, kau mau lambungmu bermasalah lagi?" ucap Siwon dari dapur.

Ya, ia memang belum makan apapun sejak sore tadi. Terakhir yang masuk ke lambungnya hanya sebungkus roti dan segelas _cappuccino_ hangat, itu pun sekitar jam makan siang tadi. Dan Siwon terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaannya. Dapurnya terlalu bersih jika ia bilang ia sudah makan. Tidak ada piring kotor atau yang baru dicuci. Bungkusan makananpun tidak ada di tempat sampah.

Heechul berdiri di ambang dapur, menatap Siwon yang sibuk memasak dua bungkus _ramyeon_ yang ia duga ditemukan Siwon di lemari dapurnya –karena ia tidak melihat Siwon membawa apapun selain _paperbag_ _smartphone_ tadi.

"Duduklah dulu, setelah itu kita makan bersama. Kulihat kau tidak punya nasi, jadi kurasa _ramyeon_ saja cukup" ujar Siwon.

Heechul menurut. Ia duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Siwon selesai dengan _ramyeon_ -nya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Siwon jika _namja_ itu tetap memberikan perhatian padanya seperti ini seolah tidak terjadi apapun di antara mereka.

 _'Siwonnie, besok aku akan pergi dan mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Jika memang ini hari terakhir kita bertemu, aku tidak akan memaksamu pergi. Izinkan aku untuk membuat kenangan terakhir kita, izinkan aku untuk memiliki sesuatu darimu. Kibummie, maafkan hyung'_

 ** _Trakk!_**

" _Jja_! Ayo makan!"

Siwon meletakkan dua mangkuk ramyeon dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Heechul yang memang tidak bisa makan makanan yang masih panas beranjak mengambil mangkuk lain yang lebih kecil untuk memisahkan ramyeon dan kuahnya. Tapi Siwon lebih dulu bergerak mengambil segala yang diperlukan olehnya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa makan makanan yang masih panas seperti ini. _Jja_ , kupisahkan mie dari kuahnya" ucap Siwon seraya mengangkat _ramyeon_ Heechul sedikit demi sedikit dan menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk yang baru.

Tidak lama kemudian keduanya mulai makan. Mereka makan dalam diam sampai kemudian Heechul menghentikan sejenak makannya dan meletakkan sumpitnya.

"Siwonnie – _ani_. Siwon-ah, sudah kuputuskan, aku tidak akan datang ke pernikahanmu nanti" ujar Heechul pelan.

" _Wae_?! Kau tidak menganggap aku dan Kibum lagi, _eoh_?"

"Siwon-ah, pernyataanku hari itu bukan bercanda. Kau pikir bagaimana bisa aku datang ke pernikahan orang yang kucintai?! Kau sengaja ingin aku semakin hancur?!" pekik Heechul kencang.

Heechul segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan cepat masuk ke kamarnya, tapi tidak disangka Siwon menyusulnya dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Menahan Heechul yang berontak di dalam pelukannya.

"Lepas!"

" _Mian_ " bisik Siwon lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilanganmu, jangan diamkan aku seperti ini" ucap Siwon lagi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Heechul bingung.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi semenjak kau mengatakan perasaanmu padaku, pikiranku kacau. Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik. Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu disaat seharusnya aku menjauh darimu. Aku takut jika ternyata sebenarnya aku mencintai kalian berdua"

"Kau tidak bisa menyakiti Kibum"

"Dan aku juga tidak bisa menyakitimu" balas Siwon cepat.

"Sejak awal kau sudah menyakitiku, jadi biarkan semua tetap seperti ini" ujar Heechul pelan seraya melepaskan pelukan tangan Siwon. Ia berbalik hingga kini berdiri di hadapan Siwon.

"Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk menyembuhkan sakit itu" ucap Siwon.

Heechul mundur selangkah. Ia bingung dengan apa yang diinginkan Siwon. Meski ini yang ia inginkan, tapi ia tidak mau Siwon mencintai dua hati sekaligus. Pasti akan ada satu yang terluka nantinya.

"Dengan begitu kau akan menyakiti Kibum. Ingat, Kibum sedang mengandung anakmu. Jika kau menyakiti Kibum maka kau juga akan menyakiti bayi yang dikandungnya"

"Jangan bodoh, kalian saling mengenal bahkan bersahabat. Tidak akan ada yang tersakiti jika kita terus bersama"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh serakah. Kau tidak bisa memiliki dua hati sekaligus, akan ada satu hati yang pasti tersakiti. Kau bisa kehilangan salah satunya atau keduanya sekaligus"

"Heechul-"

"Sudahlah. Sejak awal kau hanya milik Kibum. Kalian saling memiliki"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu sendiri, Heechul-ah" ucap Siwon frustasi.

"Kalau begitu berikan aku sesuatu dari dirimu. Aku tidak mungkin bisa memilikimu, tapi izinkan aku memiliki sosokmu yang lain. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan sendirian"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Izinkan aku memiliki anak darimu, hanya itu yang kuinginkan sekarang. Hanya itu, kumohon"

"Tidak! Heechul-ah, jangan buat dirimu serendah ini"

"Hanya itu yang kuinginkan, Siwon-ah kumohon. Aku tidak akan bisa memilikimu, setidaknya seorang anak sudah cukup. Yang penting anak itu darimu, Siwon-ah" ucap Heechul.

"Sudah kubilang kita bisa hidup bersama! Kau bisa memilikiku seperti Kibum memilikiku!" pekik Siwon kencang.

Siwon tidak habis pikir bagaimana Heechul bisa merendahkan dirinya sendiri seperti ini. Memohon untuk dihamili. Sungguh pikiran yang bodoh.

"Dengan begitu Kibum dan anak kalian akan tersakiti! Aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang tersakiti lagi!" teriak Heechul dengan air matanya yang mengalir.

"Tidak akan ada yang tersakiti!" balas Siwon kencang.

"Aku! Aku yang tersakiti jika kita hidup bertiga! Aku tidak bisa membagimu untuk Kibum! Cinta itu egois Siwon-ah! Karena itu biarkan kalian tetap bersama, aku hanya ingin anak darimu bukan yang lain!" jerit Heechul.

Heechul memohon, bersimpuh di hadapan Siwon. Merendahkan dirinya hanya untuk mendapatkan anak dari Siwon.

"Berdiri, Heechul-ah"

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengabulkan permintaanku. Kumohon, _please_ "

"Baiklah" sahut Siwon dengan berat hati.

Heechul segera berdiri dan memeluk Siwon erat. Ia bahagia sekaligus tersakiti. Ia merendahkan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mendapatkan seorang bayi dari pria yang dicintainya. Heechul menangis dalam diam.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

"Aku tidak bisa, Heechul-ah"

Siwon berhenti sejenak. Kini keduanya telah menanggalkan celana masing-masing. Siwon telah siap memasukkan penisnya ke rektum Heechul, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Heechul memang diam, menerima semua perlakuannya, tapi air mata _namja_ cantik itu tidak berhenti mengalir sejak tadi.

"Kumohon, Siwon"

"Aku tidak bisa, Heechul-ah. Kau terus menangis seolah aku memaksamu, seolah aku menyakitimu"

"Jika kau tidak bisa, biar aku yang melakukannya" ucap Heechul seraya membalikkan posisi mereka.

Heechul duduk di atas tubuh Siwon yang berbaring. Masih dengan air matanya yang entah mengapa terus mengalir, Heechul mulai memaksa memasukkan penis Siwon ke dalam rektumnya sendiri. Tanpa persiapan, tanpa permulaan. Tidak ada ciuman penuh cinta, tidak ada sentuhan kasih sayang seperti kegiatan bercinta biasanya. Heechul benar-benar merendahkan dirinya, lebih rendah dari pelacur jalanan.

"Uugghh akkh"

Heechul berhasil memasukkan seluruh penis Siwon ke dalam rektumnya. Sedikit darah mengalir keluar dari rektumnya, menjadi tanda bahwa Siwon yang pertama baginya.

Heechul segera menggerakkan tubuhnya, tidak perlu membiasakan tubuhnya merasakan milik Siwon di dalam sana. Tidak perlu meredakan perih di rektumnya, Heechul memilih bergerak cepat.

Sementara Siwon lebih banyak diam. Dalam hati semakin merasa bersalah kepada Heechul juga Kibum. Tangannya yang memegang pinggang Heechul bergerak untuk menghapus air mata yang terus menetes dari mata sayu Heechul.

Tapi Heechul tidak peduli. Justru bagus jika air matanya terus mengalir. Membuat penglihatannya buram dan menyamarkan perbuatan yang ia lakukan ini.

Heechul terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, merasakan milik Siwon semakin membesar di dalam rektumnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan desahan yang seharusnya keluar. Membiarkan rasa asin dan bau anyir merembes di dalam mulutya. Bibirnya terluka, sobek karena gigitannya sendiri.

Siwon mengangkat tubuhnya, menahan dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya menarik tubuh Heechul, memeluknya dengan satu tangan seraya menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

"Aku minta maaf, seharusnya aku tidak melakukan ini. Seharusnya aku menolakmu tadi. Setelah ini mungkin hidupmu akan lebih berantakan. Sekali lagi kukatakan, kau bisa memilikiku jika itu maumu. Kau bisa berbagi dengan Kibum, aku janji tidak akan menyakiti satu dari kalian" bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Heechul.

Heechul menangis, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Siwon.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal telah melakukan ini. Kau bahagia dengan Kibum, dan aku mendapatkan anak darimu. Bagiku itu sudah cukup adil" ucap Heechul telak.

Bersamaan dengan itu Heechul merasa sensasi hangat mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Siwon baru saja menembakkan jutaan sperma ke dalam tubuhnya. Semoga satu dari jutaan sperma itu benar-benar menjadi janin nantinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia menatap mata sayu _namja_ cantik itu kemudian mengecup keningnya lama. Siwon yakin ia tidak mencintai Heechul sama sekali. Heechul hanya sebatas keluarga baginya, dan ia tidak mau orang yang sudah dianggap seperti keluarganya sendiri itu merasa sedih. Meski merasa permintaan Heechul sungguh di luar nalar, tapi jika hanya itu yang bisa membuat Heechul bahagia, maka akan ia lakukan.

Heechul adalah belahan jiwanya, tapi Kibum adalah orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati. Alangkah lebih baik jika belahan jiwa dan orang yang dicintai adalah satu orang yang sama.

Siwon beranjak turun dari tempat tidur, segera memakai kembali celananya. Sekali lagi ia menatap Heechul yang masih duduk di tempat tidur, menutupi separuh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Setelah ini hiduplah dengan bahagia. Meski sulit, tapi carilah kebahagiaanmu itu" ucap Siwon tulus.

Heechul tersenyum, ia mengangguk dan menggumamkan terima kasih pada Siwon.

Siwon bergegas keluar dari kamar Heechul, ia harus segera pulang dan menghilangkan perasaan bersalah yang terus menggerus hatinya.

"Siwon-ah!" panggil Heechul sebelum Siwon keluar dari apartemennya.

Heechul mengejarnya, memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Jangan katakan hal ini pada Kibum, aku tidak mau dia terluka. Setelah ini jangan pernah mengingatku lagi. Ingatlah hanya ada Kibum dan bayi kalian nanti. Selamanya hanya ada Siwon dan Kibum" bisik Heechul masih dengan memeluk Siwon.

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tapi kemudian ia mengangguk dan balas memeluk Heechul. Mengusap punggung sempit _namja_ cantik itu beberapa kali sebelum keluar dari apartemen Heechul.

 _'Terima kasih telah datang, Siwon-ah. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Maaf jika aku egois. Tapi setelah ini kita tidak akan bertemu lagi. Selamat tinggal, Siwon-ah. Aku mencintaimu'_

 **.**

 **.**

 ***TBC***

 **.**

 **Good News! Dark shadow akan author panjangin chapternya! Tadinya sampai disini seharusnya tamat, tapi author tiba2 dapat ide buat lanjutin lagi^^ See u in the next chapter^^**

 **!Read n Review!**

 **November 4, 2015 - 12:02**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : Dark Shadow**

 **Cast : Siwon | Heechul | Kibum**

 **Genre : Romace, Hurt, Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Siwon mengernyit melihat _paperbag_ yang kemarin ia berikan kepada Heechul telah berada di kantornya pagi ini. Siwon mengambil kantung kertas itu dan melihat isinya masih ada –tidak tersentuh. Sepertinya Heechul benar-benar menolak pemberian darinya.

Siwon meninggalkan kantung kertas itu dan keluar dari kantornya. Ia mengendarai mobilnya menuju butik milik Heechul. Butuh setengah jam lebih untuk sampai di butik Heechul, dan begitu sampai disana Siwon melihat beberapa orang sedang sibuk memindahkan barang.

"Eunjoo-ssi, ada apa? Sepertinya sibuk sekali"

"Eoh, Siwon-ssi. Ya. Kami sedang memindahkan barang-barang dari ruangan Heenim yang tidak terpakai lagi dan mengisinya dengan barang-barang milikku"

"Kau pindah ke ruangan Heechul? Lalu Heechul?"

"Siwon-ssi tidak tahu? Heenim sudah berangkat ke New York tadi pagi, ia pergi dengan penerbangan pertama hari ini"

"Apa?! Dia tidak bilang apapun padaku. Lagipula bukankah _fashion_ _show_ -nya masih satu minggu lagi? Dan kenapa kau yang menempati tempat Heechul, fashion show itu kan hanya sebentar?" tanya Siwon heran.

" _Fashion_ _show_ -nya dimajukan lebih cepat, dan Heenim sudah memutuskan untuk memberikan manajemen butik padaku. Heenim akan menetap di New York"

 ** _Deg_** **!**

Siwon merasakan hantaman telak pada jantungnya. Kenapa _namja_ cantik itu memutuskan menentap di New York? Karena kejadian semalam 'kah? Atau untuk menghidari dirinya?

 _"Aku tidak akan datang ke pernikahanmu nanti"_

 _"Setelah ini jangan pernah mengingatku lagi. Ingatlah hanya ada Kibum dan bayi kalian nanti"_

 _"Selamanya hanya ada Siwon dan Kibum"_

Itukah alasannya? Itukah maksud perkataan Heechul semalam? Karena ia akan pergi, karena ia akan menjauh.

"Kapan –kapan ia kembali?" tanya Siwon.

Eunjoo menggeleng pelan sebelum menjawab.

"Tidak ada yang tahu, Heenim bilang ia ingin menetap disana. Mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi"

"Eun-..Eunjoo-ssi, bisa beritahu padaku alamat tempat tinggal Heechul disana? Atau nomor teleponnya?" tanya Siwon terbata.

"Maaf Siwon-ssi, tapi aku juga tidak tahu. Heenim tidak meninggalkan pesan apapun"

Siwon terdiam hingga sesaat kemudian ia pergi dari sana, tanpa mengacuhkan pandangan prihatin yang dilontarkan Eunjoo untuknya.

 _'Heenim, seandainya kau tahu... pria itu... kini kehilanganmu...'_

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Sore menjelang Siwon kembali ke apartemennya. Seharian ini ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam bekerja. Semuanya berantakan, jadwalnya terpaksa harus dimundurkan karena ia tidak fokus hari ini. Siwon berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, kakinya melangkah lemas. Ia menemukan calon istrinya yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu, sedang menikmati acara tv sore.

Siwon mendudukan dirinya di sofa, tepat disamping calon istrinya. Tanpa berbasa-basi, Siwon segera memeluk erat Kibum. Membuat Kibum memekik terkejut. Tapi Siwon tidak peduli dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya seraya menyurukkan kepalanya di bahu _namja_ tercintanya itu.

"Ada apa, hmm? Terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kibum lembut seraya mengusap punggung kekasih hatinya.

Siwon tetap diam, merasakan kehangatan pelukan Kibum masuk ke dalam relung hatinya yang teriris perih. Mengisi kekosongan yang terbentuk tadi.

"Tidak mau cerita, hmm?"

"Heechul pergi" bisik Siwon parau.

Tangan Kibum terhenti mengusap punggung lebarnya.

"Ke New York" lanjut Siwon.

"Untuk _fashion_ _show_ 'kan? Kenapa kau sedih sekali? Bukankah Heechul _hyung_ sudah menjelaskan semuanya?"

Siwon menggeleng pelan di bahu Kibum.

"Bukan hanya untuk _fashion show_ itu, tapi ia juga akan menetap disana" sahut Siwon.

"...Selamanya" imbuhnya kemudian.

"Mungkin Heechul _hyung_ ingin belajar disana, Heechul _hyung_ pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa ia memang ingin tinggal disana, untuk menambah ilmu _fashion_ -nya"

"Aku menyesal. Aku belum minta maaf padanya" bisik Siwon parau.

Kibum mengernyit.

"Kalian ada masalah? Apa kalian bertengkar?"

"Aku-"

 _'Jangan katakan hal ini pada Kibum, aku tidak mau dia terluka'_

Siwon menutup mulutnya. Sepenggal ucapan Heechul terngiang di benaknya. Hampir saja ia mengatakan semuanya pada Kibum.

"Ada apa? Kau kenapa? Kalian kenapa?" tanya Kibum beruntun.

Siwon menggeleng, enggan menjawab dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kibum mengusap punggung Siwon lagi, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara calon suami dan _hyung_ kesayangannya itu. Tapi mungkin sesuatu yang besar, karena calon suaminya sampai terpuruk seperti ini. Kibum turut mengeratkan rengkuhan hangatnya, memeluk kekasih hatinya yang kini menangis lirih di pundaknya.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Tidak terasa hari pernikahan Choi Siwon dan Kim Kibum telah tiba. Pernikahan yang dilaksanakan secara sederhana namun begitu hangat itu berlangsung meriah. Tamu-tamu undangan memberikan ucapan selamat untuk pernikahan mereka sekaligus atas kehamilan Kibum.

Gaun putih yang membalut tubuh Kibum membuat _namja_ berkulit putih itu begitu cantik dan bersinar, pantas mendampingi Siwon yang sangat tampan dengan setelah jasnya. Siwon tersenyum menyambut satu per satu tamu yang menyelamatinya, tapi tidak ada yang tahu dibalik senyuman itu, Siwon merasa kehilangan.

Siwon merasa kehilangan, kehilangan sosok pria cantik yang bertahun-tahun menjadi sahabatnya. Pria cantik yang selama ini menemani dirinya saat ia sendirian. Tapi Siwon juga merasakan kebahagaiaan dalam hatinya. Kebahagiaan karena telah resmi menjadi pendamping dari pria manis yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, mengucapkan terimakasih kepada tamu yang datang. Pria manis yang ia cintai sepenuh hati –bentuk cinta yang berbeda yang ia curahkan untuk Heechul. Pria manis yang kini tengah mengandung buah hatinya, buah hati mereka.

"Kau memikirkan Heechul _hyung_ 'kan?" tanya Kibum berbisik lirih.

Siwon menoleh, menatap _namja_ manis yang telah remsi menjadi pendamping hidupnya ini. Kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. Tidak ada yang perlu ditutup-tutupi, Kibum berhak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini.

"Aku juga sedih Heechul _hyung_ tidak datang. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan datang di pernikahan kita. Apa Heechul _hyung_ marah padaku? Dulu kami berjanji untuk menikah bersama-sama, tapi aku mengingkarinya" gumam Kibum sedih.

Siwon menoleh lagi. Menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan lembut, meletakkannya di atas pangkuannya.

"Tidak. Dia tidak marah padamu. Seperti katamu waktu itu, mungkin dia sedang sibuk merintis karirnya disana. Kita hanya perlu mendukungnya 'kan?"

Kibum tersenyum, mengangguk dan memeluk Siwon hangat.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Satu hari kembali berlalu, membentuk deretan kumpulan angka yang disebut bulan. Siwon mencoret lagi satu angka di kalender meja kerjanya. Kebiasaan yang ia lakukan semenjak pria cantiknya pergi.

 _'Heechulie, ini sudah 6 bulan. Setengah tahun tanpa kabar darimu. Tidakkah kau merindukanku?'_ , batin Siwon.

 ** _Tok! Tok! Tok!_**

"Masuk!" perintah Siwon mendengar pintu ruang kerjanya diketuk tanpa melihat ke arah pintu –fokus pada layar laptopnya.

" _Sajangnim_ , waktunya makan siang"

Siwon mengangkat kepalanya, menemukan istrinya yang datang dengan rantang makanan di tangannya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kau akan datang?" tanya Siwon seraya menghampiri istrinya, meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menggiring istrinya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Apa sekarang aku harus memberitahumu terlebih dahulu jika ingin datang? Apa aku harus membuat janji melalui sekertarismu jika aku mau makan siang bersama suamiku?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku aku bisa menyuruh supir untuk menjemputmu" ujar Siwon.

Kibum tersenyum lembut. Siwon sungguh perhatian padanya. Hal kecil semacam ini pun diperhatikan Siwon.

"Baiklah, besok-besok aku akan menghubungimu lebih dahulu. _Jja_ , aku bawakan makan siang untukmu. Maaf hanya makanan simpel, aku mulai lelah berdiri terlalu lama di dapur" sesal Kibum sambil mengusap perut besarnya.

Siwon mendelik. Tidak masalah baginya apa yang dimasakkan Kibum untuknya. Yang justru menjadi masalah adalah kata 'lelah' yang keluar dari mulut Kibum tadi.

"Kalau begitu jangan memasak lagi, aku tidak mau kau kelelahan. Lagipula kita sudah punya Bibi Hwang, serahkan semuanya pada dia. Kau hanya perlu istirahat dan mempersiapkan diri menjelang persalinan nanti. 4 minggu lagi kan?"

Kibum mengangguk.

"Tapi aku lebih suka suamiku makan masakanku"

"Keras kepala sekali, _eoh_. Masakan siapapun aku tidak masalah, sayang. Meski memang buatanmu yang terbaik. Tapi sekarang kita harus memperhatikan kesehatan _baby_. Kalau kau saja sudah merasa kelelahan, apalagi _baby_. Dia pasti ikut merasakan apa yang kau rasakan"

Kibum tersenyum dan merengkuh pinggang Siwon. Ia memang tidak bermaksud membantah ucapan Siwon, ia hanya ingin mendengar perhatian Siwon yang memanjakannya. Semakin besar usia kehamilannya sifat manjanya semakin terlihat.

"Manja sekali, _eoh_ " ucap Siwon.

"Biar saja. Kapan lagi bisa bermanja-manja denganmu"

Siwon mendelik.

"Setiap hari, sayang. Setiap hari kau selalu bermanja-manja denganku" ujar Siwon.

"Hahaha... Kau benar"

Siwon melepaskan rengkuhan tangan Kibum di pinggangnya.

"Sekarang waktunya makan siang. Kau juga belum makan 'kan? Kita makan bersama"

Kibum mengangguk. Ia membuka penutup rantang yang dibawanya tadi dan memakan makanannya bersama Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum melihat istrinya yang begitu lahap menyantap makanannya. Hanya bersama Kibum ia bisa melupakan Heechul. Terlebih sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi ayah. Usia kandungan Kibum sudah delapan bulan lebih. Sekitar 4 minggu lagi diperkirakan istrinya itu akan melahirkan. Kebahagiaannya sudah nyaris lengkap.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Sementara Siwon berbahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya, _namja_ cantik yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari kehidupan Siwon ini justru hidup dalam keterpurukan. Keadaannya sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan baik. Tinggal di negeri orang tidak segampang yang ia pikirkan. Justru kini ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghidupi dirinya dan bayi di kandungannya. Ya, perbuatannya dan Siwon hari itu membuahkan hasil. Bayi 6 bulan yang kini berada di kandungannya sebagai buktinya.

 _Fashion_ _show_ yang ia jalani 6 bulan yang lalu tidak memberikan kemajuan dalam karirnya. Niatnya untuk mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam dan mulai merintis karir di negeri mode ini tidak semudah yang ia kira. Ia harus memulai karirnya dari awal. Tidak banyak yang mengenalnya disini, mungkin hanya beberapa orang yang menggunakan jasanya sebagai desainer. Tidak sebanding dengan pekerjaannya di Korea sana. Upah yang ia dapatkan pun sangat kecil, ia harus pintar-pintar mengatur uangnya untuk menghidupi dirinya, apalagi biaya hidup di negeri ini sungguh besar.

Berkali-kali Heechul mencoba untuk melamar pekerjaan. Apapun pekerjaan akan dia lakukan, setidaknya agar ia bisa makan tiga kali sehari. Tapi apa daya, tidak ada tempat yang menerima pegawai hamil seperti dirinya. Mereka menolak, beranggapan kehamilannya akan membuat dirinya lambat dalam bekerja. Heechul tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Heechul bahkan sudah tiga kali pindah apartemen. Biaya sewa apartemen yang pertama ia tempati sangat mahal. Kini ia memilih tinggal di apartemen sederhana –yang bahkan tidak memiliki lift di dalamnya. Uang sewanya jauh lebih murah, tempatnya kecil dan letaknya di pinggir kota. Tapi setidaknya ia masih punya tempat untuk berlindung. Uang tabungannya sudah semakin menipis. Ia harus menyisakan sebagian untuk biaya persalinannya kelak.

Heechul meraih beberapa keping uang logam di kantung jaket tebalnya. Ia kelaparan, sejak semalam sampai siang ini belum ada satupun makanan yang masuk ke lambungnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menahan laparnya, tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan bayinya kelaparan juga.

" _Baby_ -ah, kau sudah sangat lapar _anitji_? Kita lihat apa yang bisa kita dapatkan dengan uang ini"

Heechul berjalan di trotoar, di antara pejalan kaki lainnya. Banyak tempat makan disana, tapi tidak ada yang sesuai dengan uang yang ia miliki sekarang. Setelah berjalan menyusuri trotoar sampai masuk ke gang-gang kecil di tepi jalan, Heechul menemukan sebuah toko roti yang berada jauh dari jalan raya. Di depan toko dituliskan menu-menu roti beserta harganya. Tidak terlalu mahal.

Heechul masuk ke dalam toko tersebut dan melihat-lihat roti yang dijual. Ada beberapa yang menarik perhatiannya. Terutama roti kecil berisi sosis sapi yang dilumuri saus keju. Tapi matanya teralihkan dengan sebuah roti tawar tanpa isian yang ukurannya lebih besar. Harganya sama, tapi mungkin dengan roti tawar itu ia bisa memakannya sampai besok pagi.

Heechul menujuk roti tawar tersebut dan memberikan uang yang ia miliki. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih, Heechul keluar dari toko roti tersebut sambil menenteng bungkusan roti. Perutnya sudah tidak tahan, bayinya sangat kelaparan. Heechul merobek sedikit roti tanpa rasa itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Ia bisa makan satu sampai dua robekan untuk saat ini dan dua robekan lagi untuk nanti malam. Masih ada sisa untuk besok pagi.

Heechul kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan yang ia lalui tadi. Berjalan kaki kembali menuju apartemen kecilnya. Di tengah perjalanan, Heechul melihat orang-orang mengerubuni sebuah café. Meski tidak terlalu peduli, tapi ia mendengar keributan dari café itu. Heechul menghampiri orang-orang dan ikut melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam café kecil itu.

Ia melihat seorang wanita berseragam pelayan bertengkar dengan wanita lainnya yang merupakan tamu café. Café yang kecil tersebut menjadi sangat ribut. Sampai akhirnya seorang pria yang mungkin manajer café turun tangan untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Pria itu meminta maaf pada tamu dan memecat wanita pelayan di depan semua orang.

Beberapa detik kemudian orang-orang yang tadinya mengerubuni café mulai pergi dari sana setelah wanita pelayan itu keluar dengan membanting pintu. Bukannya ikut pergi seperti yang lainnya, Heechul justru masuk ke dalam café dan menemui pria manajer tadi.

"Maaf, Tuan"

"Ya? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aku melihat satu pelayan tadi dipecat karena membuat keributan, kebetulan aku sedang sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan. Bisakah aku menggantikan pelayan tadi?"

Pria manajer berompi hitam itu menatap Heechul dari atas ke bawah, seolah sedang menilai dirinya. Setelah menatap Heechul cukup lama, pria manajer itu akhirnya mengangguk juga.

"Terimakasih, tapi maaf sebelumnya. Aku sedang hamil" ujar Heechul.

Pria manajer itu menghela nafas kasar.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak bisa bekerja disini. Kami tidak mempekerjakan pegawai yang sedang hamil" ucap pria itu datar.

"Tapi Tuan, meski sedang hamil aku tetap bisa bekerja. Aku bisa bekerja apa saja. Jadi pelayan atau bekerja di dapur. Aku benar-benar butuh pekerjaan ini, Tuan" mohon Heechul.

"Tidak bisa _Ma'am_ " ucap pria itu bersikeras.

"Begini saja, tolong pekerjakan aku disini sampai setidaknya kalian mendapatkan pengganti pelayan yang dipecat itu. Kalian tidak perlu membayarku dengan uang, aku hanya minta sedikit makanan agar bayiku tidak kelaparan"

Pria manajer itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kumohon" mohon Heechul sekali lagi.

"Maaf _Ma'am_ , tapi kami tidak bisa menerima pegawai yang sedang mengandung"

Heechul kembali memaksa, mungkin kini dirinyalah yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang. Manajer café ini tetap menolak permintaannya. Sampai kemudian seorang _namja_ cantik berwajah asia datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya _namja_ itu.

"Maaf, _Ma'am_. Tapi orang ini memohon untuk bekerja disini menggantikan pelayan yang baru saja dipecat tadi" jelas sang manajer.

"Lalu kenapa tidak kau terima saja? Jarang ada yang mau bekerja menjadi pelayan"

"Tapi dia sedang hamil, _Ma'am_ " ucap manajer itu.

"Saya mohon. Saya benar-benar butuh pekerjaan, anda tidak perlu membayar saya dengan uang, saya hanya minta sedikit makanan agar bayi saya tidak kelaparan"

 _Namja_ cantik itu menyipitkan matanya menatap Heechul.

"Ikut denganku" perintah _namja_ cantik itu pada Heechul.

Heechul mengikuti _namja_ cantik yang ternyata adalah pemilik dari café kecil ini. Mereka masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang Heechul kira sebagai ruang kerja pemilik café tersebut.

"Namaku Jaejoong Kim, aku pemilik café ini. Silakan duduk" ucap _namja_ cantik itu ramah.

Heechul mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang ada.

"A-aku Heechul Kim. Maaf membuat keributan di café-mu ini"

"Kim Heechul. Jadi kau dari Korea juga? Senang bertemu denganmu"

"Ya, Jaejoong-ssi"

"Jadi kau butuh pekerjaan? Apa suamimu tidak marah kau bekerja dengan keadaan hamil seperti ini?" tanya pria cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong itu.

"Aku benar-benar membutuhkan pekerjaan dan aku tidak memiliki suami"

"Oh, maaf. Tapi tadi kau bilang kau sedang hamil"

"Ya. Aku memang sedang hamil" sahut Heechul lirih.

Kim Jaejoong terdiam memandang Heechul yang menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa diceritakan lebih lanjut pun ia sudah mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Heechul. Tidak bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana Heechul menjalani hidupnya selama ini. Ia sendiri tahu di negeri maju seperti ini tidak ada tempat yang mau mempekerjakan pegawai hamil seperti Heechul.

"Baiklah, Heechul-ssi. Aku akan menerimamu bekerja disini. Tapi karena kau sedang mengandung, kau akan diposisikan sebagai kasir. Dan mengenai bayaranmu, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tetap akan membayarmu sesuai gaji pegawai lainnya" ucap Kim Jaejoong.

Heechul menangkat kepalanya terkejut. Ia tidak menyangka pria cantik dihadapannya ini mau memberikannya pekerjaan.

"Be-benarkah Jaejoong-ssi?"

Kim Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, kau boleh bekerja sekarang juga" ucap Jaejoong.

"Oh, tentu. Dengan senang hati aku akan langsung bekerja sekarang juga"

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Choi Siwon menunggu di depan ruang operasi dengan perasaan cemas dan tegang yang bercampur menjadi satu. Membuat pikirannya kacau hingga ia memilih berdiri di depan pintu ruang operasi daripada duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan.

Ya. Hari ini telah tiba. Pagi tadi Kibum telah mengalami pecah ketuban hingga segera dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan hanya berselang beberapa menit setelahnya, operasi caesar pun segera dilakukan.

Operasi baru berjalan sekitar 40 menit tapi bagi Siwon sudah seperti berjam-jam. Tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan cemas yang kini ia rasakan. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga tidak sabar menanti tangis pertama dari bayi laki-laki mereka. Bayi laki-laki. Sejak awal kehamilan sampai pemeriksaan terakhir sebelum melahirkan, prediksi jenis kelamin bayi mereka memang tidak pernah berubah. Dan Siwon sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk melihat langsung bagaimana rupa bayi mereka nanti. Sebuah nama pun telah dipersiapkan untuk bayi laki-laki mereka. Choi Minho.

Siwon tenggelam dalam khayalan mengenai buah hatinya hingga tidak sadar bahwa seorang perawat sudah keluar dari ruang operasi. Siwon baru tersadar saat perawat tersebut menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Selamat Tuan Choi. Istri anda telah melahirkan bayi laki-laki yang sehat dan sempurna"

"Oh, syukurlah. Bagaimana keadaan istriku?"

"Istri anda baik-baik saja, semua berjalan dengan baik"

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya sekarang?" tanya Siwon tidak sabar.

"Sebaiknya tunggu sampai istri anda dipindahkan ke ruang rawat, bayi anda sekarang sudah ditempatkan di ruang bayi. Mohon Tuan Choi mengisi data administrasi mengenai bayi anda"

"Ah, ya baiklah. Terimakasih suster"

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

"Eungh"

Lenguhan Kibum terdengar samar, namun Siwon yang berjaga disampingnya mendengar lenguhan itu.

"Kibummie?"

"Eungh.. Siwonnie"

"Ya, sayang. Aku disini"

Kibum membuka matanya lebar, ia mencoba untuk bangun namun ditahan oleh Siwon.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, bekas jahitan operasinya masih basah" ucap Siwon lembut.

Kibum kembali berbaring. Teringat bahwa ia baru saja melewati operasi caesar untuk melahirkan buah hatinya dengan Siwon.

"Bagaimana baby-nya?" tanya Kibum.

"Tampan" sahut Siwon singkat namun senyumnya mengembang.

"Ah, aku ingin melihatnya"

"Biar kuminta perawat untuk membawa Minho kesini" ucap Siwon.

"Minho?" tanya Kibum.

"Ya. Choi Minho, seperti yang kita rencanakan"

"Oh, kau benar-benar memberinya nama itu? Terima kasih, aku mencintaimu, Siwonnie"

Nama Minho memang permintaan Kibum. Mereka sempat kebingungan mencari nama untuk bayi mereka. Kibum sempat mencetuskan nama Minho namun Siwon tidak menggubrisnya. Siwon tetap mencari nama-nama lain untuk bayi mereka, tanpa Kibum tahu bahwa Siwon memang sengaja melakukan hal itu padahal ia sudah sangat setuju dengan usulan nama dari Kibum.

"Dulu kau terlihat tidak tertarik dengan nama itu"

"Aku hanya menggodamu saja waktu itu, sayang"

Kibum memukul lengan Siwon pelan, namun Siwon pura-pura meringis sakit.

Siwon mengecup lembut bibir Kibum yang mengerucut maju. Ia mengusap rambut Kibum pelan dan kemudian keluar dari ruang rawat Kibum untuk menemui perawat agar membawa bayi mereka ke kamar.

Beberapa saat kemudian Siwon kembali bersama perawat yang mendorong ranjang bayi. Perawat tersebut segera meninggalkan kamar setelah memindahkan bayi tampan itu ke gendongan ibunya.

"Oh, tampan sekali" puji Kibum begitu melihat wajah putranya.

"Tentu saja, lihat siapa ayahnya" sombong Siwon.

"Ck, tapi itu memang tidak bisa disangkal. Seandainya saja Heechul _hyung_ ada disini dan melihat Minho"

Siwon terdiam. Beberapa waktu belakangan ini ia sudah nyaris tidak pernah mengingat Heechul lagi. Bahkan ia juga sudah tidak pernah datang ke butik Heechul yang kini dipimpin Eunjoo, ia tidak lagi menanyakan mengenai Heechul pada Eunjoo.

Lebih dari tujuh bulan tanpa kabar dari Heechul membuatnya lelah. Ia malas menunggu dan menanti kabar dari Heechul. Dunianya teralihkan dengan kebahagiaan dari keluarga kecilnya. Ia berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Heechul sudah bahagia dengan kehidupannya disana, mungkin saja keputusan Heechul untuk meninggalkan semuanya disini memang yang terbaik. Karena itu Siwon tidak lagi mencari tahu mengenai Heechul.

Tapi baru saja Kibum menyebutkan nama Heechul, membuatnya kembali teringat dengan _namja_ cantik itu. Apalagi setelah melihat Minho, Siwon semakin teringat dengan perbuatannya bersama Heechul hari itu. Mungkin saja perbuatannya hari itu membuahkan hasil, mungkin saja darah dagingnya yang lain juga telah tumbuh di dalam diri Heechul. Meski kemungkinan itu sangat kecil –mengingat mereka hanya melakukannya sekali saja. Tapi kemungkinan itu masih ada. Bukankah kata orang perbuatan buruk selalu membuahkan hasil?

"Kibummie, ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui" ucap Siwon dengan nada rendah, wajahnya serius dan matanya menatap Kibum lurus.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Haiiiiiiii^^ Ketemu lagi readers-deul... Di chapter 4 kemarin reviewnya lumayan banyak, gomawo readers-deul... Semakin banyak yang baca & review, semakin besar niat author buat lanjutin ff ini. Jadi jangan lupa tinggalin review kalian ya^^**

 **See u in the next chapter^^ -Bye!**

 **November 21, 2015 – 20:48**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title : Dark Shadow**

 **Cast : Siwon | Heechul | Kibum**

 **Genre : Romace, Hurt, Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Deretan kendaraan terutama yang beroda empat sudah mengantri di sepanjang jalan raya meski hari masih sangat pagi. Matahari bahkan belum menampakkan cahayanya namun penghuni salah satu kota mode itu sudah mulai beraktivitas. Kemacetan di pagi hari sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa pagi penduduk New York. Tapi tidak bagi Choi Siwon, _namja_ asal Korea Selatan yang baru tiba disana satu jam yang lalu itu berdecak kesal. Pasalnya, ia sengaja mengambil penerbangan kemarin sore agar tiba di New York pagi harinya. Tapi setelah menghabiskan waktu selama hampir 15 jam di pesawat, kini ia kembali harus membuang-buang waktunya karena terjebak kemacetan panjang ini.

Penasaran bagaimana Siwon bisa berada di New York? _Well_ , semuanya berawal dari seminggu yang lalu. Ketika putra pertamanya –Choi Minho lahir, dan tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan Heechul beserta kemungkinan bahwa sahabatnya itu mengandung anaknya.

Singkat cerita Siwon menjelaskan semuanya pada Kibum. Semuanya tanpa ada yang ditutup-tutupi, termasuk permintaan tidak masuk akal yang dilayangkan Heechul padanya dan dengan bodohnya dikabulkan begitu saja olehnya. Siwon sudah siap menerima konsekuensi apapun setelah menceritakan semua itu, tapi ternyata kebaikan hati Kibum lah yang didapatnya.

Tidak disangka Kibum justru meminta Siwon untuk mencari keberadaan Heechul dan menyusulnya ke New York. _'Susul Heechul hyung ke New York. Cari Heechul hyung sampai ketemu. Jika benar ia sedang mengandung anakmu, maka kau harus bertanggung jawab. Bawa ia pulang dan nikahi dia dengan sah. Tapi jika ternyata ia tidak mengandung, maka serahkan semuanya kepada Heechul hyung. Biarkan Heechul hyung mengambil keputusannya sendiri. Jika ia ingin tetap disana dan melupakan kejadian disini, maka kabulkanlah. Tapi jika Heechul hyung ingin bersamamu, maka kau juga harus menikahinya. Aku tidak apa-apa'_. Begitulah ucap Kibum hari itu.

Setelah mendapat ijin dari Kibum, Siwon segera mencari tahu keberadaan Heechul. Awalnya ia menemui Eunjoo di butik Heechul, namun sama sepertinya, Eunjoo pun tidak pernah mendapatkan kabar dari Heechul semenjak kepergiannya. Bahkan Eunjoo kesulitan mengirimkan Heechul uang hasil butik selama Heechul pergi. Heechul benar-benar menghilang.

Di tengah kebingungan itulah Siwon terpikirkan untuk menyewa jasa detektif. Tidak peduli berapa banyak uang yang akan ia keluarkan, yang terpenting sekarang ia dapat bertemu dengan Heechul. Dan ternyata tindakannya tidak sia-sia. Detektif sewaannya berhasil menemukan keberadaan Heechul hanya dalam beberapa hari. Tidak sulit mencari warga asing di New York. Dan nama Heechul Kim tertera di daftar warga asing yang berada di New York. Hanya dalam beberapa jam kemudian ia juga mendapatkan alamat lengkap tempat tinggal Heechul juga keterangan yang sangat ia perlukan, Heechul Kim sedang mengandung.

 ***Dark Shadow***

Heechul tengah menyibukkan dirinya di dapur apartemen kecilnya itu. Hanya memasak makanan sederhana untuknya sarapan dan makan malam nanti. Hari ini ia mendapatkan shift kerja lebih siang, sehingga ia masih sempat menyiapkan makanan dan membereskan apartemen. Setelah beberapa minggu bekerja di café milik Kim Jaejoong, Heechul tidak lagi kesulitan dalam hal keuangan. _Well_ , bukan berarti ia mendapatkan banyak uang dari pekerjaannya itu, tapi setidaknya ia tidak lagi kelaparan.

Heechul memisahkan kentang tumbuk yang akan dimakan saat makan malam nanti ke dalam kulkas, jadi ia hanya perlu memanaskannya nanti malam. Sedangkan di meja makan sudah tersedia sup jamur yang diberikan Jaejoong semalam. Sisa masakan café yang berlebih, Jaejoong memang selalu memberikan makanan lebih dari café kepada seluruh pegawainya.

Baru saja Heechul hendak menyantap sarapannya, suara ketukan pintu sudah mengganggunya. Dengan sedikit enggan Heechul membukakan pintu apartemennya.

"Siapa yang datang pagi hari seperti ini" gerutu Heechul pelan.

 ** _Cklek!_**

Seketika dunia Heechul terasa terhenti. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pria itu secepat ini. Ia sudah pergi sejauh ini, sengaja meninggalkan cintanya, masa lalunya, Choi Siwon.

 ** _Grep!_**

Heechul semakin terkejut ketika tubuhnya dipeluk erat oleh Siwon. Sangat erat seakan pria itu begitu merindukannya. Tapi Heechul terlalu terkejut, ia tidak membalas pelukan Siwon.

Sedetik kemudian Siwon terburu-buru melepas pelukannya, menyadari 'sesuatu' mengganjal di antara mereka. Siwon menatap perut Heechul yang membesar, tepat seperti kabar yang ia dapatkan. _Namja_ cantik ini sedang hamil, mengandung anaknya seorang diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Heechul datar.

Siwon terkesiap. Ia sendiri bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia hanya berpikir perlu bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan Heechul. Ia hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Heechul baik-baik saja.

"Aku... mencarimu" jawab Siwon akhirnya meski ia masih tidak yakin dengan jawabannya.

"Kenapa kau memilih hidup seperti ini?"

Heechul mendelik, tidak mengerti akan pertanyaan Siwon. Terlebih Siwon bertanya dengan nada merendahkan dirinya.

"Maksudku, kenapa memilih hidup susah disini? Kembalilah ke Korea, kau memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih baik dan juga tempat tinggal yang jauh lebih layak disana" ucap Siwon menyadari pertanyaannya yang menyinggung Heechul.

"Menurutmu untuk apa aku memilih hidup baru disini?" tanya Heechul.

Siwon terdiam. Bodoh menanyakan hal itu pada Heechul, tentu saja jawabannya hanya untuk menghindari dirinya.

"Maaf" sesal Siwon.

Heechul menghela nafas pelan kemudian memilih duduk di kursi terdekat. Ia merasa sedikit lelah setelah terkejut akan kehadiran Siwon beserta pertanyaan yang menyakiti hatinya itu.

Siwon ikut duduk di seberang Heechul –satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa, setelah menutup pintu apartemen Heechul.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" tanya Heechul setelah mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kibum sudah tahu semuanya"

Heechul terbelalak.

"Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Aku memberitahu semuanya. Aku tidak bisa berbohong dan menutupinya lagi. Cepat atau lambat Kibum pasti akan tahu. Lagipula Kibum tidak marah sama sekali, ia justru memintaku mencarimu"

Heechul memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit.

"Jadi lagi-lagi karena Kibum? Karena Kibum menyuruhmu, kau datang kesini? Bagaimana jika Kibum marah dan tidak memperbolehkan kau bertemu denganku? Apa kau akan tetap mencariku?" tanya Heechul.

Siwon terdiam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab karena ia tidak pernah berpikir demikian. Ia hanya menuruti perkataan Kibum, bahkan mungkin jika Kibum melarangnya, ia tidak akan mencari Heechul seperti sekarang.

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. Lagipula aku juga harus bekerja" ucap Heechul seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Kau bekerja? Dalam keadaan hamil besar seperti ini?" tanya Siwon terkejut.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Heechul balik.

"Aku sudah terlambat, cepat pergi dari sini" ucap Heechul kemudian.

Siwon beranjak keluar tanpa membantah. Tapi ia tidak meninggalkan Heechul begitu saja, diam-diam Siwon mengikuti Heechul dengan mobilnya sampai tiba di restoran tempat Heechul bekerja. Pria itu bahkan tetap menunggu di dalam mobil sampai Heechul selesai bekerja di malam hari.

Lagi-lagi Siwon mengikuti Heechul dari belakang. Sebenarnya jarak antara restoran tempat Heechul bekerja dengan apartemen Heechul tidaklah jauh. Namun dengan keadaan Heechul yang tengah hamil besar itu, Siwon patut khawatir. Apalagi melihat Heechul yang terengah-engah dan sesekali berhenti sejenak sambil memukul-mukul kakinya yang Siwon pikir pegal itu.

Dan saat Heechul kembali berhenti di tepi jalan, tanpa pikir panjang Siwon segera turun dan menarik Heechul masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Persetan dengan Heechul yang sempat teriak terkejut dan orang-orang yang memandang mereka aneh.

"Apa-apaan kau Choi Siwon?!"

" _Wae_? Aku hanya membantumu, kau terlihat kelelahan jadi kupikir mengantarmu pulang bukan hal yang salah" ujar Siwon ringan.

Heechul menatap Siwon geram.

"Paling tidak kau tidak perlu menarikku seperti itu. Dan setidaknya kau harus menanyakanku lebih dulu apakah aku mau ikut denganmu atau tidak! Kau benar-benar tidak punya sopan santun, hm?!"

"Aku tidak perlu bertanya padamu. Selama bayi yang ada di perutmu itu masih anakku, aku tidak perlu meminta izin terhadap apa yang kulakukan padamu"

"Kau!"

"Sudah sampai, masuk dan istirahatlah. Kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin hubungan kita kembali seperti dulu. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apakah itu cinta atau bukan saat bersamamu, tapi yang kutahu aku begitu kehilangan ketika kau pergi. Aku tahu kau pergi karena tidak ingin menyakiti Kibum dan menghindar dariku. Tapi kau tidak tahu setelah kau pergi aku yang merasakan kesakitan itu, aku yakin kau juga merasakan kesakitan yang sama. Jadi bisakah kita kembali lagi seperti dulu? Bisakah cintamu tetap bertahan seperti dulu, dan aku akan berusaha mencintaimu sama besarnya"

Heechul terdiam mendengar ucapan Siwon. Ia tahu Siwon tulus mengatakan hal itu padanya, semua terlihat dari mata coklat pria itu.

"Tapi Kibum"

"Aku tahu kau tidak mau menyakiti Kibum, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menyakitimu. Bisakah paling tidak kau tetap berada disisiku? Sampai kita menemukan jalan keluarnya. Jangan pergi dan jangan menghilang lagi"

Heechul kembali terdiam. Sungguh, kini hatinya goyah. Ia bisa saja menjatuhkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Siwon saat ini juga. Tapi, banyak hal yang tidak bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan seperti ini. Bahkan mungkin keputusan ini hanya akan menambah masalah baru.

"Jika benar kau memang ingin aku terus berada disisimu, kenapa kau baru mencariku sekarang? Kenapa tidak sejak awal kau datang kepadaku? Kenapa setelah Kibum menyuruhmu untuk datang kau baru datang? Kenapa Choi Siwon?"

"Karena aku takut"

"Hmm?"

"Aku takut. Aku takut Kibum marah setelah tahu semuanya. Aku takut Kibum akan pergi dan pada akhirnya aku akan kehilangan kalian berdua"

"Siwon-ah, apa kau yakin yang kau rasakan pada Kibum adalah cinta? Maksudku, kau takut Kibum dan aku pergi dari sisimu. Apakah kau yakin itu karena cintamu pada salah satu dari kami, atau hanya karena kau terbiasa berada disisi kami? Kau terbiasa dengan kehadiran kami sehingga kau salah mengartikan cinta itu" ucap Heechul.

Siwon terbelalak dan mengangkup wajah Heechul dengan kedua tangannya. Ia memaksa Heechul menatap matanya dalam.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Aku tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Kau dan Kibum, keduanya sama-sama berada di hatiku. Hanya saja perasaanku pada Kibum jauh lebih besar daripada perasaanku untukmu"

Heechul menggenggam tangan Siwon yang masih menangkup wajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, Siwon. Aku bisa percaya padamu namun entah mengapa kepercayaan itu bisa berubah dalam sekejap. Kau mencintai Kibum, mungkin itu benar. Tapi kau menginginkanku untuk berada disisimu, aku tidak yakin. Aku merasa... kau hanya ingin bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanku. Aku... aku tidak bisa, Choi Siwon. Maaf. Selamat tinggal" ucap Heechul seraya melepaskan tangan Siwon dari wajahnya dan segera keluar dari mobil Siwon.

"Sampai jumpa. Seharusnya bukan selamat tinggal tapi sampai jumpa, Heechul-ah" bisik Siwon entah pada siapa.

 ***Dark Shadow***

"Hai! Kau mau berangkat ke restoran? Biar kuantar"

Heechul mengernyit melihat Siwon sudah berada di depan flatnya lengkap dengan setelan rapinya. Sepagi ini seakan pria itu tahu jadwal kerjanya hari ini.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Sepagi ini?"

"Untuk mengantarmu, tentu saja. Apa lagi?"

"Bukan. Maksudku, kau bisa sepagi ini berada disini, apa kau..."

"Aku menyewa flat nomor 09. Tepat di depan flat milikmu" potong Siwon menjawab kebingungan Heechul.

Heechul menghembuskan nafas pelan.

"Siwon. Berapa kali kujelaskan padamu. Kau harus kembali ke Seoul, kembali ke istri dan anakmu. Berhenti mengganggu kehidupanku disini. Kau punya kehidupan sendiri dan begitu juga denganku. Kita sudah sama-sama bahagia, jadi tolong jangan menggangguku lagi"

"Tidak! Kita tidak bahagia! Kau tidak bisa berbahagia tanpa mendapatkanku dan begitu pula denganku! Dan aku tidak akan kembali ke Seoul sebelum aku bisa membawamu pulang atau paling tidak aku harus memastikan kau melahirkan anakku dengan selamat!"

Siwon berteriak di hadapan Heechul. Ia mencengkram tangan Heechul dengan keras dan berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Berhenti mengatakan bayi ini anakmu! Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya. Dia milikku dan hanya menjadi milikku!" pekik Heechul balas berteriak pada Siwon sembari mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon dari tangannya.

"Tanpa aku kau tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan bayi ini! Ingat bagaimana kau mengemis padaku agar menghamilimu? Saat itu kau mengiba lebih rendah dari pelacur jalanan! Lalu sekarang kau bilang anak ini milikmu seorang?!"

Siwon masih balas berteriak, bahkan mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar untuk Heechul. Lupa akan niatnya untuk bicara baik-baik dengan Heechul. Sedangkan Heechul masih memberontak, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman tangan Siwon yang telah membuat lengannya biru lebam.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak sebelum kau ikut aku kembali ke Seoul!"

Siwon berniat menarik –menyeret Heechul, membawanya kembali pulang. Tapi Heechul menolak, bersikukuh untuk tetap tinggal. Ia semakin memberontak dan sekuat tenaga menarik tangannya dari cengkraman kuat Siwon. Berhasil. Ia terlepas sekaligus terlempar mundur ke belakang, jatuh terduduk dan punggungnya membentur dinding di belakangnya. Suara debaman kencang terdengar ketika Heechul terjatuh.

"Arghhhhh"

Heechul meringis sakit dan memegang perutnya yang besar seperti bola. Siwon terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi pada Heechul tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menanyai keadaan Heechul yang terlihat parah.

"Tidak usah peduli padaku! Ini semua... kau penyebabnya!"

"Aku tahu, tapi kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Segera! Tidak ada orang lain, hanya aku disini"

Siwon mencoba mengangkat tubuh Heechul, tapi Heechul menampik tangan Siwon dan mendorong pria itu dengan lemah.

"Jangan... mencoba... untuk menyen –AARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Heechul berbalik mencengkram lengan Siwon begitu hantaman rasa sakit mendera perutnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Bersamaan dengan sesuatu yang mengalir keluar dari rahimnya, membasahi celana yang ia pakai hingga merembes sampai ke lantai dan tertangkap oleh mata Siwon.

Segera Siwon mengangkat tubuh Heechul tanpa peduli pria itu masih marah padanya. Ia hanya harus menyelamatkan Heechul, juga bayi mereka.

 ***Dark Shadow***

Siwon menandatangani semua berkas yang disodorkan perawat padanya. Tanpa perlu membaca terlebih dahulu. Ia hanya harus menandatangani semuanya agar Heechul segera mendapatkan tindakan. Ingin menangis rasanya. Tangannya gemetar ketakutan, membuat tanda tangannya menjadi berantakan. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata, tapi Siwon masih berusaha menahannya.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan Heechul sekarang. Pria cantik itu kehilangan kesadaran sebelum mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Heechul tidak mampu menahan sakitnya hingga menutup matanya dalam perjalanan meski Siwon sudah berteriak agar ia tetap bertahan.

Siwon merinding melihat lengan kemeja putihnya yang telah berubah menjadi merah karena menggendong Heechul tadi. Dan ia menyesal sudah berteriak pada Heechul sesaat sebelum kejadian buruk ini terjadi. Seandainya ia bisa bersabar, seandainya ia bisa menahan emosi, tentu semua tidak akan seperti ini. Mungkin sekarang ia sedang mengikuti Heechul yang berjalan menuju restoran, jauh lebih baik daripada menunggu ketidakpastian keadaan Heechul dan bayi mereka seorang diri seperti ini.

Ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri mengingat perlakuannya pada Heechul. Demi Tuhan yang ia puja, bagaimana bisa ia mendorong Heechul begitu kerasnya padahal _namja_ cantik itu sedang mengandung anaknya juga. Tidak. Ia tidak mendorong Heechul, Heechul menarik dirinya sendiri hingga terlempar cukup keras. Tapi tetap saja itu semua karena dirinya. Mengaku ingin melindungi _namja_ cantik yang perlahan merasuk ke hatinya, tapi yang ia lakukan justru membahayakan _namja_ cantik itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Siwon buru-buru bertanya pada seorang wanita yang keluar dari ruang operasi.

"Operasinya belum selesai, kami sedang berusaha untuk mengeluarkan bayinya lebih dulu. Keduanya dalam masa kritis, mohon mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk"

Siwon melemas mendengarnya. Kemungkinan terburuk? Kemungkinan terburuk seperti apa yang harus ia terima nanti? Apa ia akan kehilangan dua orang yang ia cintai? Cinta? Tunggu. Ia mencintai Heechul? Benarkah? Kenapa baru sadar sekarang? Bodoh! Tapi setelah ini, apa? Apa ia harus menikahi Heechul? Agar anak mereka mendapat pengakuan? Tapi bagaimana dengan Kibum? Istrinya akan tersakiti. Benar. Kenapa ia tidak sadar semuanya. Ia menikah dengan Kibum, meninggalkan Heechul yang selama ini berada disisinya. Kemudian memohon agar Heechul kembali ke sisinya tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kibum. Tentu, mereka berdua akan terluka. Dan itu karena dirinya.

Siwon meremas rambutnya frustasi. Semua ini membuatnya pusing, belum lagi keadaan Heechul dan anak mereka yang belum pasti.

Satu jam...

Dua jam...

Siwon masih menunggu dalam cemas. Sampai akhirnya seseorang keluar dari sana. Membawa 'sesuatu' berlumur darah yang kecil dan mungil dan terbungkus selimut biru.

Siwon mendekat hingga tersadar sosok kecil berdarah itu adalah bayinya, bayi Heechul, bayi mereka. Siwon mengambil bayi yang tenang itu, tidak menangis, namun Siwon tahu bayi itu hidup, dengan deru nafas yang sangat lemah.

"Bayinya telah lahir, laki-laki dengan berat 1,9 kg. Tapi kami menemukan ada kelainan jantung pada bayi ini. Selain itu beratnya di bawah bobot normal, kami harus melakukan tindakan selanjutnya pada bayi ini"

Perawat itu mengambil kembali bayi kecil itu dari gendongan Siwon.

"Bagaimana dengan ibunya? Heechul, bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Siwon mengingat perawat itu tidak memberikan kabar apapun tentang Heechul.

"Kami masih berusaha. Sampai saat ini denyut jantungnya terus melemah dan tekanan darahnya sangat rendah" ucap perawat itu kemudian pergi dari sana dengan membawa bayinya.

Siwon kembali melemas. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang hingga membuat dadanya sakit dan meransang air matanya untuk menetes.

"Kumohon, jangan ambil dia, jangan ambil anakku. Jangan" bisik Siwon entah pada siapa.

Siwon kembali menunggu. Kali ini dengan air matanya yang mengalir. Tidak peduli orang melihatnya bagaimana. Mereka tidak akan mengerti perasaannya saat ini. Ia kalut, takut dan menyesal.

Di tengah kekalutan Siwon seorang perawat keluar. Berlari dari ruang operasi tanpa menggubris Siwon yang bertanya ada apa. Sesaat kemudian perawat itu kembali, bersama perawat lain sambil mendorong _defibrillator_.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Maaf Tuan. Kami harus bertindak cepat. Pasien dalam keadaan kritis dan kami kehilangan denyut jantungnya"

Siwon merosot, mengiba di depan pintu operasi yang telah tertutup rapat. Menangis dan meracau. Memohon kepada siapa saja untuk menyelamatkan Heechul. Sementara orang-orang menatapnya iba. Beberapa orang mencoba membantunya untuk duduk di kursi, tapi Siwon tidak bergeming. Ia menepis tangan-tangan yang membantunya. Bukan ia yang perlu dibantu, tapi seseorang di dalam sana yang perlu dibantu. Tangan-tangan orang-orang ini tidak akan mampu membantu Heechul-nya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **1 March 2016 – 17:19**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title : Dark Shadow**

 **Cast : Siwon | Heechul | Kibum**

 **Genre : Romace, Hurt, Comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Heechul _hyung_ bisa jadi seperti ini?" tanya Kibum penuh tangis.

Siwon hanya diam. Tidak menjawab satupun pertanyaan dari istrinya yang baru saja menyusulnya ke rumah sakit setelah ia berhasil memindahkan perawatan Heechul beserta bayi mereka dari New York ke Seoul.

"Siwon! Jawab aku!"

Siwon masih bergeming. Sementara Kibum sudah memukulnya berkali-kali.

"Dia sekarat" ucap Siwon pelan.

Kibum menekan kemarahannya, menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Ia tahu Siwon sedang dalam keadaan shock. Ia sendiri pun seperti itu. Tapi ia butuh penjelasan. Ia menyuruh Siwon untuk menyusul Heechul beberapa waktu yang lalu dan sekarang Siwon kembali dengan Heechul yang tidak sadarkan diri bersama dengan putranya dengan perawatan intensif.

"Aku mendorongnya. Heechul terjatuh dengan keras, pendarahan dan pingsan. Bayinya lahir prematur dengan kelainan pada jantungnya. Lalu Heechul –ia kehilangan banyak darah, detak jantungnya sempat berhenti setelah operasi dan ... dan ... Heechul koma sampai sekarang"

"Kau! Kenapa kau mendorongnya! Kau tahu ia sedang hamil! Heechul _hyung_ mengandung anakmu, Siwon-ah dan kau mendorongnya! _WAE_?!"

Kibum memukul-mukul Siwon, menuntut penjelasan dari suaminya. Seakan tidak cukup hanya memukul, ia juga mendorong-dorong Siwon, membuat suaminya nyaris terjatuh dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak sengaja, Bummie-ya. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku kesal karena Heechul tidak mau pulang bersamaku dan semua itu terjadi. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja"

 ** _Plakk!_**

"Aku membencimu, Siwon. Tunggu sampai Heechul _hyung_ sadar dan menjelaskan segalanya! Kuharap ia membencimu!"

Siwon hanya diam, menerima tamparan serta teriakan dari istrinya. Kibum tidak pernah semarah ini padanya. Ini pertama kalinya Kibum marah bahkan sampai menamparnya, Karena Heechul. Karena ia menyakiti Heechul, sahabat mereka yang ia hamili.

"Aku memaksa Heechul untuk ikut denganku. Aku menariknya dan menggenggam tangannya terlalu erat. Heechul menolak dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya dariku tapi tidak berhasil, lalu ia menarik dirinya lebih keras hingga terlepas dari genggamanku. Ia terjatuh, membentur dinding dengan keras dan pendarahan. Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit, tapi ia pingsan ketika kami masih di perjalanan" cerita Siwon pelan.

Kibum terdiam. Ia mendengar penjelasan Siwon dengan seksama. Jika begitu berarti bukan Siwon yang mendorong Heechul, tapi ini murni kecelakaan. Ketidaksengajaan. Dan ia menyalahkan Siwon untuk hal yang tidak ia lakukan. Pantas Siwon begitu terpukul, Siwon begitu menyesal dan shock disaat yang bersamaan.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

"Pagi Heechul _hyung_. Ini sudah satu bulan, apa _hyung_ tidak lelah tidur terus? _Hyung_ harus bangun dan melihat Cheonsa. Bayimu semakin sehat meski masih dalam perawatan. Kau juga harus bangun untuk Siwon, ia terpukul sekali"

Kibum yang setiap hari datang menjenguk Heechul hari ini kembali datang menjenguk sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Ia selalu menyempatkan datang untuk mengurus Heechul sebentar, mengajak bicara sahabatnya meski hanya angin yang membalasnya.

" _Hyung_ , hari ini aku hanya sebentar. Minho baru diimunisasi dan ia sedang demam. Setelah melihat keadaan Cheonsa sebentar aku akan pulang. _Hyung_ cepat sadar lalu kita besarkan Cheonsa dan Minho bersama. Aku tidak akan keberatan sama sekali jika Siwon menikahimu nanti, karena aku tahu siapa dirimu, _hyung_ "

Kibum keluar dari ruangan berbau pekat itu dan berjalan menuju ruang bayi dimana Cheonsa –putra Siwon dan Heechul sedang dirawat. Perawat yang bertugas di ruang bayi segera membukakan pintu untuk Kibum begitu melihat kehadiran pria manis itu. Sebulan keluar masuk rumah sakit untuk merawat Heechul dan Cheonsa, Kibum tidak lagi asing untuk beberapa perawat disana.

"Hai _baby_ Cheonsa. _Imo_ datang lagi, perawat Jung bilang keadaanmu semakin membaik. Kau bayi yang kuat, sayang. Cepatlah sehat agar bisa bertemu dengan ibumu. Mereka bilang ibumu tidak akan bertahan tanpa alat-alat penyokong hidupnya, tapi _imo_ tidak peduli. _Imo_ yakin ibumu akan bangun suatu hari nanti. Untuk itu kau juga harus sehat agar bisa melihat ibumu, sayang"

"Nyonya Choi tenang saja. Bayi Cheonsa semakin sehat, beberapa hari lagi sudah boleh keluar dari incubator dan mungkin bisa pulang" ucap perawat yang bertugas disana.

Kibum tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya hari ini ia mendapatkan kabar baik tentang kesehatan Cheonsa. Sejak Cheonsa dan Heechul dipindahkan ke rumah sakit ini, sejujurnya banyak dokter telah mengatakan untuk tidak berharap banyak pada kesembuhan kedua pasien ibu dan anak itu. Cheonsa yang lahir premature mengalami kelainan jantung bawaan, sedangkan Heechul mengalami koma setelah melahirkan. Keduanya tidak mudah pulih. Tapi hari ini si kuat Cheonsa mematahkan persepsi dokter. Kini ia hanya berharap Heechul pun demikian meski kenyataannya denyut jantung Heechul masih terdeteksi karena adanya alat-alat kedokteran yang menempel di tubuhnya. Dengan kata lain, harapan hidup Heechul sangatlah tipis. Tapi Kibum masih mempertahankan alat-alat kedokteran itu untuk menyambung nafas Heechul. Meski mereka bilang itu hanya akan menyakiti Heechul dan menyulitkan _namja_ cantik itu, tapi Kibum hanya ingin berharap di saat ia tidak punya harapan sedikitpun lagi.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

"Minho juga butuh perhatian darimu, Kibum-ie"

Kibum tidak terima dengan teguran dari suaminya. Ya. Minho memang butuh perhatian darinya, tapi apakah ia tidak memberikan perhatian pada putranya itu? Ia hanya membagi waktu untuk memperhatikan Heechul dan Cheonsa juga.

"Aku masih memperhatikan Minho, kau yang seharusnya meluangkan waktumu untuk melihat Cheonsa dan Heechul _hyung_. Mereka juga menantikan kehadiranmu disana"

Siwon menghela nafas pelan. Ia memang tidak pernah muncul di rumah sakit setelah sebulan berlalu. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana keadaan Heechul dan putra mereka.

"Cheonsa sudah bisa pulang dalam waktu dekat. Kesehatannya berangsur membaik" ucap Kibum pelan.

"Aku akan kesana besok" ucap Siwon.

Kibum mengangguk dan mengambil Minho dari gendongan suaminya.

"Bagaimana dengan Heechul?" tanya Siwon kemudian.

Kibum terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap wajah polos putranya sambil berpikir. Selama ini Siwon tidak pernah menanyakan keadaan Heechul. Kibum tahu Siwon merasa bersalah. Siwon diam bukan berarti tidak peduli. Siwon hanya merasa bersalah untuk mengetahui keadaan Heechul. Karena itu pula Kibum tidak pernah menceritakan keadaan Heechul selama ini.

"Heechul _hyung_... Mereka bilang seharusnya kita tidak menyulitkannya. Seharusnya kita merelakannya saja" ucap Kibum lirih.

"Ma-maksudmu..?"

"Selama satu bulan dirawat, Heechul _hyung_ tidak menunjukkan kemajuan apapun. Bahkan pihak rumah sakit memintaku untuk menyetujui melepas alat-alat kedokteran yang membantunya hidup. Mereka bilang Heechul _hyung_ sudah tidak ada disana, jantungnya berdetak hanya karena alat-alat itu bekerja. Mereka bilang Heechul _hyung_ tidak mungkin..."

Kibum terhenti. Ia tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. Ia hanya menunduk menatap Minho dengan matanya yang telah berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin menyangkal semuanya, semua perkataan dokter tentang keadaan Heechul. Tapi nyatanya bagian terkecil dari dirinya juga mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Heechul harus bangun bagaimanapun caranya"

Kibum mengangkat kepalanya cepat.

"Tapi bagaimana jika dokter-dokter itu benar? Bagaimana kalau ternyata yang kita lakukan hanya semakin menyulitkan Heechul _hyung_?"

"Menyulitkan apa maksudmu? Menyulitkan ia untuk pergi? Bukankah itu yang harus kita lakukan? Kita harus membuatnya tetap bertahan, Cheonsa harus memiliki ibu dan Heechul adalah ibunya!"

"Heechul tidak boleh pergi, apapun yang terjadi!" ucap Siwon tajam.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Semua hal yang terjadi memang atas kehendak sang pencipta. Meskipun manusia telah merencanakan segala hal yang dengan baik, tapi dalam satu jentikan jari semua bisa berubah sesuai kehendak sang pencipta. Seperti yang dialami Heechul pagi ini. Setelah sebulan tidak memberikan kemajuan sedikitpun, bahkan dokter telah menyerah terhadapnya, namun ternyata pagi ini _namja_ cantik itu membuka matanya. Hal itu tentu membuat seisi rumah sakit geger, bahkan mereka segera menghubungi Kibum dan Siwon untuk datang ke rumah sakit.

"Siwon-ah, apa ini pertanda baik? Apa Heechul _hyung_ akan sembuh seperti sedia kala?"

"Kuharap juga begitu, Kibum-ie"

 ** _Cklek!_**

"Bagaimana keadaannya dokter? Semua baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Kibum begitu pria berjas putih yang menjabat sebagai dokter keluar dari ruangan Heechul.

Dokter itu hanya tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengijinkan Kibum dan Siwon untuk melihat keadaan Heechul di dalam.

" _Hyung_ , _hyung_ baik-baik saja? Syukurlah _hyung_ sudah siuman. Aku yakin _hyung_ pasti bangun lagi, aku tidak peduli mereka bilang aku gila. Toh, sekarang kau benar-benar bangun"

Heechul hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk pelan. Ia masih terlalu lemah untuk berbicara.

"Ah, hari ini putra _hyung_ sudah bisa keluar dari incubator. Putra _hyung_ sangat tampan, namanya Cheonsa. Aku yang memberikan nama itu, _hyung_ tidak keberatan 'kan?"

Heechul menggeleng pelan. Kemudian beralih menatap Siwon yang berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Dan Kibum menyadari hal itu.

"Aku akan tanyakan pada suster apa Cheonsa boleh dibawa kesini. _Hyung_ istirahat ya"

Kibum meninggalkan Siwon dan Heechul. Kedua orang itu perlu waktu berdua.

"Won-ah..."

Heechul membuka mulutnya, memanggil Siwon dengan suara selirih angin. Beruntung Siwon masih memperhatikannya, ia menyadari Heechul memanggilnya meski suaranya tenggelam. Siwon bergerak mendekati Heechul yang berbaring lemah.

"Ssstt... Jangan memaksakan diri, kau masih lemah" ucap Siwon ketika Heechul hendak berbicara lagi.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya, sikap keras kepalanya tidak pernah hilang.

" _Go...mawo..._ "

Siwon mengernyit. Heechul baru saja berterimakasih padanya? Tapi untuk apa?

"...sudah mem...bantuku... meng...hadirkan Cheon...sa..." lanjut Heechul nyaris tidak terdengar.

"...se...jak awal... a...ku memang ti...dak bisa men...dapatkanmu..."

"...tapi a...ku melawan tak...dir... aku... ti...dak terima de...ngan ini semua..."

"Sssttt.. Sudah, jangan berbicara lagi. Kau harus istirahat yang banyak. Nanti setelah kau sembuh, kita akan menikah. Aku baru menyadarinya, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Karena itu kau harus sembuh"

Heechul kembali tersenyum. Senyum terindah yang pernah Siwon lihat.

"...te..rima...ka...sih sudah... men...cintaiku... tapi... a...ku tidak... bi...sa menikah de...nganmu..."

"Kau tenang saja. Kibum sudah setuju dengan pernikahan kita"

"Won..."

"Ya?"

"...aku ingin... meli...hat Cheonsa..." bisik Heechul.

"Kibum sedang membawanya kemari, kau istirahatlah dulu"

Heechul mengangguk. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sampai Kibum kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan menggendong Cheonsa.

Kibum membaringkan Cheonsa di sisi Heechul. Bayi itu sedikit merengek ketika dilepaskan dari gendongan Kibum, tapi kembali tenang begitu Heechul menyentuhnya.

"...Kibummie... nan...ti kau ha...rus... mem...bantu me...rawat Cheonsa... ya..." ucap Heechul sambil memandang wajah mungil putranya.

"Tentu saja _hyung_. Kita akan merawat Cheonsa bersama-sama" sahut Kibum.

"...Cheon...sa akan... me...mang...gilmu _eom_... _ma_... Kau... ti...dak ke...beratan... kan?" ucap Heechul semakin pelan.

"Tentu saja tidak, _hyung_. Aku senang memiliki dua anak sekaligus. Minho juga akan memanggil _hyung_ dengan sebutan _eomma_. _Eotte_?"

"...Kau a...kan men...jadi sa...tu...satu...nya ibu ba...gi Cheon...sa..."

"Apa maksudmu? Kita akan menikah segera setelah kau sembuh. Jangan berkata macam-macam" sanggah Siwon.

"Siwon benar. _Hyung_ masih lemah, sebaiknya _hyung_ istirahat lagi ya" ujar Kibum.

Heechul mengangguk. Ia menunduk untuk mengecup kening putranya. Mengecupnya lama hingga bunyi **_tit_** panjang mengejutkan Siwon dan Kibum.

" _Hyung? Hyung_ bangun"

Kibum panik dan mengguncang bahu Heechul pelan.

"Chullie, jangan membuatku khawatir. Chullie bangunlah!"

Mereka mencoba membangunkan Heechul tapi _namja_ cantik itu tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Hingga dokter datang dan segera melakukan tindakan untuk Heechul. Kibum dan Siwon menjauh dari sana tanpa keluar dari ruangan itu. Mereka melihat bagaimana dokter berupaya mengembalikan detak jantung Heechul secepatnya. Tangisan Cheonsa membuat mereka semakin panik, seakan Cheonsa juga menyadari ibunya telah pergi. Setelah tiga menit mencoba, akhirnya dokter menyerah. Detak jantung Heechul tidak kembali dan mereka menutupnya dengan kain putih. Detik itu pula Siwon dan Kibum histeris, keduanya berteriak tidak terima dan berusaha membangunkan Heechul bagaimanapun caranya. Meski itu semua percuma. Heechul sudah pergi, tubuhnya kian mendingin dan membiru.

 **.**

 ***Dark Shadow***

 **.**

Gundukan tanah itu masih basah. Orang-orang baru saja meninggalkan pemakaman orang terkasih mereka. Sungguh tidak menyangka, pria yang selama ini terlihat begitu ceria kini telah pergi. Hanya tinggal seorang _namja_ tampan yang masih bersimpuh di samping makam tersebut. _Namja_ bernama Choi Siwon yang sedari tadi hanya diam disana. Ia tidak menitikkan air mata setetespun, namun dari ekspresi wajahnya kentara sekali ia pihak yang paling kehilangan.

"Kau jahat sekali" ujarnya setelah lama terdiam.

"Meninggalkanku dengan perasaan bersalah yang sangat besar. Seharusnya kau tetap disini, membalasku"

Ia kembali berbicara, seakan sosok yang diajaknya berbicara masih berada disana.

"Sekarang aku menyesal. Tapi tidak tahu mana yang harus kusesali"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, membiarkan setetes air mata itu turun membasahi pipinya.

"Aku menyakitimu begitu banyak, maafkan aku"

"Kau berterimakasih padaku karena sudah membantumu menghadirkan Cheonsa. Sekarang aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih padamu, karena telah meninggalkan Cheonsa padaku. Setidaknya aku akan terus mengingatmu dengan melihat wajah Cheonsa"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya lagi, membuat tetesan air mata berikutnya mengalir begitu deras.

"Kau, Kim Heechul yang paling mencintaiku dan sangat kucintai, tunggu aku disana. Aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu disini, tapi aku akan memberikan kebahagiaan yang lebih disana. Tunggu aku. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat"

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **March 19, 2016 – 20:00**

 **Jangan protes kenapa ceritanya begini, sejak awal mereka memang tidak bisa bersama. Dan sejak awal jalan ceritanya memang dibuat seperti ini. Pada akhirnya mereka tidak ada yang saling memiliki. Meski Kibum dan Siwon bersatu, tapi Siwon hidup dalam penyesalan dan cintanya untuk Heechul.**

 **Karena ini uda tamat, author mau minta maaf sebesar-besarnya pada semua readers yang uda membaca dan setia menunggu sekian lama untuk karya yang tidak terlalu berharga ini. Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah menyempatkan membaca dan menulis sebaris-dua baris review. Terimakasih banyak *bow***


End file.
